A sétima filha
by Mylle W. Potter
Summary: No quarto ano do trio e o terceiro de Gina vem acontecendo coisas extrahas com ela, ela se afastou um pouco das pessoas e por mais que Harry, Rony e Hermione insistem, ela nega e diz que não esta escondendo nada,com o tempo ela se aproxima de Harry eles se tornam cada vez mais amigos.
1. Chapter 1

No quarto ano do trio e o terceiro de Gina vem acontecendo coisas extrahas com ela, ela se afastou um pouco das pessoas e por mais que Harry, Rony e Hermione insistem, ela nega e diz que não esta escondendo nada,com o tempo ela se aproxima de Harry eles se tornam cada vez mais amigos mais mesmo assim eles querem saber o que esta acontecendo mais isso também pode ser perigoso,porque?ha descubra lendo a fic e comentado.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2-Respostas**

**Dumbledore se aproximou de sua cama.**

**-olá Gina,como esta?**

**-acho que bem com a voz um pouco fraca.**

**-Gina,o que ouve? quando você chegou na sala comunal tava Rony.**

**A lembrança do acontecimento fez dar uma reviravolta em seu estomago,sentiu a cor sumir do seu rosto.**

**-Eu vou te pegar Gininha!cantarolou uma voz maldosa em sua cabeça.-vou te pegar a qualquer qualquer lugar,de qualquer jeito,quando você menos esperar,você vai pagar pelo o que me fez Gina!**

**-Gina?**

**ela olhou para os outros mais não os via,ela via tom no lugar deles rindo malvadamente.**

**-Não!para por favor para,para.**

**Madame Pomfrey veio com uma poção**

**-beba essa poção **

**Gina empurrou o copo de volta não queria beber e se tom tivesse posto algo na bebida?não,não podia beber nada.**

**(N\A gente eu sei que isso é meio impossível mais ele ta falando na cabeça dela)**

**-Não,não,para, para.**

**-Gina,é mentira nada disso é verdade nada do que ele diz é Dumbledore que Gina ainda via como tom mais depois disso ela viu que era só Dumbledore,minutos agonizantes se passaram mais com o tempo ela foi se acalmando e parou de gritar e os via normalmente e a ultima coisa que viu foi Dumbledore apontar a varinha para ela.**

**Acordou bem melhor,na verdade estava ótima.**

**-Ah! a Srta. acordou,como esta?**

**-Bem**

**-Então toma isso e já pode ir você ira encontrar seus amigos depois eles estão na lhe estendendo um copo com um liquido azul,tomou tudo em um ****único**** gole depois fez uma careta por causa do gosto.**

**-Pronto já posso ir?**

**-pode.**

**Ela saiu apressada tinha que ir falar com o diretor ele lhe disse que iria explicar a ela o que estava acontecendo**

**Chegou na gárgula da sala do diretor.**

**-Tortas de aboboras.a gárgula girou e ela entrou e bateu na porta**

**reconheceu a voz de Dumbledore,ela entrou no recinto e o encontrou sentado na cadeira.**

**-Ah Gina que bom que esta bem,acho que tenho que lhe esclarecer algumas coisas ,sente-se por favor.**

**sentou-se na cadeira que ficava na frente da dele.**

**-Acho que você já percebeu que esta acontecendo coisas estranhas com você não é?**

**-Sim.**

**-Gina estou certo em dizer que você é sétima filha da sua família em sete gerações?**

**,não entendendo o que aquilo tinha a ver com tido o que estava acontecendo.**

**-Gina,você vem fazendo coisas estranhas acontecerem não é?sua magia esta descontrolada?**

**-Ah...sim**

**-Acho que você sabe que o numero se é o numero mais poderoso do mundo mágico,não sabe?**

**-Sim.**

**-Gina,por ser uma sétima filha você é dotada de poderes extraordinários.**

**-o que?eu não,eu não faço nada de extraordinário.**

**-Isso porque você não sabe controlá-los,ainda,você ira fazer coisa ótimas Gina e precisa ser treinada para fazer uma coisa.**

**-O que?**

**-Voldemort tem meios de voltar e ele sabe que existe uma sétima filha por ai e suspeita de você mais ainda não tem certeza ele quer descobrir e tem aliados para ajudá-lo e se ele ter certeza de que você é uma sétima filha você correrá um perigo maior ainda.**

**-porque ele quer achar uma sétima filha?**

**-porque ela pode estragar os planos dele.**

**-E o que eu tenho que fazer?**

**-Se você concordar eu vou lhe dar aulas pois um dia você ira se encontrar com ele e você terá que lutar,você ajudara a salvar o mundo Gina, vai ajudar o mundo ter paz de para isso precisa de treinamento,você concorda em treinar comigo praticamente todos os dias?**

**-Sim,mas professor o senhor tem certeza que essa sétima filha sou eu?quer dizer essas coisas estranhas que vem acontecendo comigo pode ser só coincidência e as vezes quando fico com raiva de alguém eu...eu penso em machucá-la como vou conseguir fazer algo bom assim?**

**-Você pensa em machucá-los Gina porque você ainda não tem controle sobre seus poderes e é nisso que eu vou lhe ajudar então você não vai querer machucar mais ninguém.**

**-Obrigada, senhor.**

**-já pode se levantou mais antes que saísse ele a chamou.-Gina,ninguém deve saber dessa nossa conversa nem mesmo Harry,Rony ou Hermione pode ser muito perigoso para eles principalmente para Harry posso contar com a sua palavra Gina?**

**-Sim então ela saiu da sala.**

**-Gina onde você estava?perguntou alguém.**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3-Pensando nele**

**Ela olhou e viu Rony na sua frente com Harry e Mione.**

**-Onde é que você estava?agente foi na hala-hospialar mais você já tinha saído****.**

**-Eu...eu estava na sala do Dumbledore.**

**-Porque?Mione perguntou.**

**-Ele...ele - ele queria saber o que aconteceu.**

**-****Ótimo****!e o que aconteceu,você pode nos explicar porque agente já ta ficando birutinha com isso Rony parecendo um pouco impaciente****.**

**-Não!quer dizer...não ouve nada.**

**-é claro que ouve você estava péssima,o que aconteceu?**

**-Nada,Rony que coisa me...me deixa em paz!Eu... pré-preciso ficar praticamente saiu correndo precisava pensar em tudo aquilo que tinha descoberto,come ela poderia ajudar a salvar o mundo?não acreditava mito nisso mas se Dumbledore acreditava ela não iria contrariar mesmo dividindo de sua capacidade iria fazer os tais treinos e tudo mais.**

**Caminhou até o jardim e sentou-se embaixo da arvore que ficava do lado do lago da lula - Gigante****.**

**Harry,Rony e Mione não iriam desistir tão fácil em descobrir o que estava acontecendo e com certeza em breve Mione iria descobrir ou ao menos suspeitar,não,não podia deixar que nenhum deles descobrir nada,era perigoso,muito perigoso principalmente para ! estava pensando nele de novo,não,não podia deixar Harry ocupar sua mente de novo,não podia,tinha desencanado dele,não podia permitir que ele ocupasse sua mente de novo,não podia ter uma recaída,afinal Harry era caidinho pela tal de Cho Chang,ela ouvira ele dizendo para Rony que havia convidado ela para o baile mais ela tinha recusado porque já tinha sido convidada por outra falar nisso a segunda tarefa seria dali a algumas semanas,tomara que ele já tenha descoberto a pista do fazendo de novo,por Merlin tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer do que pensar em garotos,se bem que ela não pesava em garotos o tempo todo ela pensava em Harry e nos olhos dele,e...estava fazendo outra vez!será que não conseguia ficar um minuto pensando sem ter Harry no meio?**

**-Oi uma voz feminina.**

**Gina olhou e viu Luna sentando ao seu lado.**

**-Ah...oi Luna.**

**-Você não devia ficar ai,tem muito coaxinous.**

**Vendo a cara de interrogaçao que Gina fez ela explicou.**

**-coaxinous são criaturas pequenas,tão pequenas que nem da para ver,eles sobem em você e comem todo o seu cabelo,eles Vivem nos lagos,e esse dai deve ter um monte.**

**Gina sorriu achando melhor não discutir com ela dizendo que coaxinous não existiam.**

**-Relaxa nenhum coaxinous vai subir em mim divertida.**

**-você é quem sabe,mais o que é que você esta fazendo aqui?**

**-Nada,só...pensando.**

**-brigou com Rony,Harry e a Hermione?**

**-Nã mais vendo a cara de Luna completou.-foi só um desentendimento.**

**-Sei...e porque?**

**-Hã...por - por nada.**

**-Hum...pra mim você esta escondendo alguma coisa.**

**-Arrh!você també se virando para o lado e começando a jogar pedrinha no lago.-porque todo mundo cisma com isso?**

**-Talvez porque seja verdade.**

**-Mais não é.**

**-Gina,se não fosse você não se afastaria da gente assim.**

**-Não estou me afastando.**

**-Esta sim faz um tempão que agente não estuda junto,coisa que fazíamos praticamente todos os dias.**

**-Se esse é o problema vamos estudar agora oras,agora só porque eu não estudo mais com ninguém não quer dizer que eu esteja escondendo alguma coisa.**

**-Não é só por isso a escola toda Srta sabendo que você foi misteriosamente parar na hala-hospitalar e quando você estava lá você se irritou com o seu irmão e o machucou.**

**-Eu não machuquei o Rony da onde essas pessoas tiraram essa idéia toda.**

**-A pansy pakinson disse que te viu na hala-hospitalar e você estava tendo sei La um tipo de ataque e o Rony estava perto demais.**

**-Isso é mentira eu...eu não machuquei o Rony.**

**-Então porque tem uma marca roxa no braço dele?o Colin tirou uma foto antes dele esconder.**

**se fez silencio por algum tempo.**

**Será que era verdade?será que ela tinha mesmo machucado Rony?ela não sabia depois que saiu da hala-hospitalar não tinha visto ele foi direto para a sala de Dumbledore,na verdade nem falará com ele quando o viu eles discutiram,tinha que achá-lo rápido****.**

**-Thau Luna,agente se vê depois.**

**Saiu correndo deixando Luna para traz.**

**Tinha que falar com Rony,mas aonde é que ele estava?**

**(N\A oiii mais um capitulo e eu devo agradecer as pessoas que comentaram fiquei muito feliz e fui direto escrever o outro,o capitulo ainda ta sem betar mais acho que talvez os outro estejam então desculpa maisuma vez pelos erros sou péssima em portugues,ta to falando gente até mais,amanhã provavelmente eu posto o e continuem comentando por favor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A eu sei demorei muuito pra postar esse caputulo mais deu uns problemas aqui em casa e eu não tive muito temp proximo capitulo com certeza vai estar betado era pra esse já estar betado mais é que eu acabei de digitar o capitulo agora e deu a loka aqui em mim e já to postando**

**Então boa leitura.**

**chapter 4-Revelações impactantes**

**Correu até o castelo e procurou em todo lugar,olhou na sala comunal,no Salão Principal,em varios andares,voltou ao jardim,olhou denovo na sala comunal mas nao o estava anoite e ela foi a Sala comunal,para se limpar antes do a sala comunal.**

**-Gina!**

**Ela olhou e viu Rony com harry e mione**

**-Finalmente Ronald te procurei na escola toda.**

**-Porque?era agente que tava te procurando.**

**Ela não respondeu,se aproximou e pegou delicadamente a mao dele,na hora Rony não entendeu,ela puxou devagar a manga da brusa dele para cima e logo apareceu um pouco da mancha roxa no braço dele.**

**-Rony!claro Mione percebeu antes de Harry e Rony oque ela estava fazendo e com certeza eles nao queria lhe mostrar o ematoma.**

**Na mesma hora Rony puxou a mão não a deixando ver o machucado.**

**-Rony...**

**-Não,você não fez meio agitado.**

**-Mas eu ainda não disse que fiz nada!**

**-hã...ele murmurou parecendo tentar achar uma desculpa.**

**-Rony me-me deixa ver,por favor.**

**-Não se eu deixar você vai se sentir culpada e não foi sua culpa.**

**-Eu...eu vou ficar bem agora me deixa pegou novamente sua mão e puxou a manga para cima e pode ver a mancha roxa meio avermelhada.**

**-Me...me desculpe eu...eu não...**

**-Eu sei,eu não a culpo Gina.**

**-Como não?é minha culpa sim.**

**-Afinal por quem você sabe?**

**-pela Luna,e o resto de toda a escola.**

**-Olha eu...não a culpo e você também não deve se -me prometa que não vai se ele.**

**tentou argumentar.**

**-Me prometa!**

**-Eu...eu por fim.**

**Chegou na sala do diretor para sua primeira aula**

**-Boa tarde,professor.**

**-Ah! Boa tarde Gina,esta pronta?**

**-Acho que sim.**

**-certo agora quero que respire fundo e se concentre nesta jarra com á indicou a jarra um pouco a frente que Gina achou particularmente Grande,devia ser umas das jarras de Hagrid. **

**-quero que se concentre em trazer a jarra até você sem a varinha.**

**-Mas como?**

**-Só se concentre**

**Ela fechou os olhos,respirou fundo,olhou o copo fixamente,a jarra tremeu um pouco mais nao saiu do de novo e dessa vez a jarra levitou e estava vindo até ela mas no meio do caminho ele explodiu,e caiu água para todo lado.**

**-Esta indo bem,vamos tentar de novo só para começar,preciso saber o seu nível de fazendo um aceno de varinha que secou tudo e reconstruiu a ,seria uma longa tarde.**

**Passou-se algumas semanas e Hrry foi bem sucedido na segunda tarefa,é claro que ele,Rony e Mione não lhe davam paz com tamtas perguntas e Fred e Jorge tambem começaram a importuna-la e ela ia cada vez melhor nas aulas de Dumbledore mas esla eram disse que era normal,que ela gastaria muita energia com os poderes,estava indo a mais uma aula ja estava de noite.**

**-Boa noite professor.**

**-Boa noite Gina.-bem...hoje nós não vamos treinar..**

**-Não?perguntou confusa.**

**-Não,preciso lhe dizer dizer umas informções enportantes.**

**-Gina, ja faz um tempo que nós estamos treinado e acho que ja esta na hora de mais alguem saber e tudo isso antes do final do ano.**

**Que? quem?**

**-Harry.**

**-Mas porque Harry deve saber?o que ele tem a ver com tudo isso?**

**-completamente tudo,acho que você precisa de um desafio maior nos treinos,sua magia fica mais descontrolada e muito,muito mais poderosa.**

**-Porque?**

**-Vocês tem uma espécie de ligaçã ele.**

**-Que ligação?Porque?**

**-O fato de vocês dois terem sobrevivido a Voldemort e o modo como Harry lutou e destruiu o diário para te salvar fez criar uma ligação entre vocês,e obviamente Harry esta envolvido em tudo verdade você vai precisar da ajuda de Harry e vocês dois vão enfraquece-lo o suficiente pra Harry mata-lo no final,claro, Harry ainda não sabe de nada e pesso que você conte a ele ele precisa saber.**

**-Mas como assim?Harry mata-lo no final?peguntou Gina que reparara no nome em suspirou como que se oque fosse dizer a seguir fosse difícil de falar.**

**-Existe trez profecias.**

**-Profecias?**

**-Sim uma fala de Harry e Voldemort a outra de você e voldemort a outra de vocês dois e Voldemort.E eu gostaria que você ouvisse ,infelismente a que fala de você separadamente não esta conosco esta bem protegida,gostavia de ouvi-la?ele disse com um pequeno globo de vidro na mão.**

**-Sim.**

**Ele a pôs em sua mão e ela pode ouvir a voz sombria de Trilawney.**

"**O lord das trevas estará forte novamente. **

**E os únicos que podem nos salvar são aqueles que foram marcados pelo passado sombrio.**

**Os dois conquistarão o poder mais poderoso que o Lorde das Trevas ainda desconhece e é incapaz de sentir.**

**Mas próximos do que nunca as almas destinadas a trazer paz.**

**O poder do amor os rodeia e o sacrifício deverá ser feito da sétima garota,que terá conquistado o sentimento mais poderoso do O escolhido"**

**Gina suspirou sem acreditar nas palavras que ouvirá.**

**-Professor oque significa o sacrificil deverá ser feito pela sétima garota?**

**-Sabia que você iria com o semblante preocupado.**

**oGina,eu não queria ter de lhe informar isso tão cedo você ainda é muito nova mas devido as circunstancias eu ...um sacrifício terá de ser feito entende?**

**-Quer-quer dizer m-morrer?**

**-Infelismente.**

**-Quer dizer que quando eu duelar com Voldemort para que ele fique mais vulnerável para Harry eu tenho que morrer?**

**-Sim.**

**-Mas talvez aja um jeito mas só saberemos que jeito é e se dará certo na hora e se você for mais poderosa do que eu penso.**

**Saiu da sala mais tarde sinceramente arrasada, era assim? Iria morrer? Só existia duas maneiras de isso não acontecer se tudo desse errado que não poderia acontecer,ou de algum outro jeito que eles não sabiam qual e agora tinha que contar tudo isso a Harry.**

**N\A eu sei eu sei mais não me matem por tentar matar a Gina ainda não acabou vai saber ainda pode ter uma solução mais vocês só vão descobrir lendo todos os capitulo e comentando também por favor,então bjs e até mais.**


	5. Chapter 5

**N\A:oiiiii gente infelizmente o capitulo fico pequeno mais não tinha mais tanta coisa pra acontecer mais no próximo vai ter muita coisa,também demorei porque eu to numa chata e exaustiva semana de prova :/ então fiquei completamente sem tempo de digitar,mais minhas provas acaba na terça então na quarta eu posto o próximo,foi mal vai demorar eu sei,mais eu preciso mesmo tirar notas muito boas porque se não vou ficar de recuperação se não tirar notas boas na prova bimestral que será daqui a algumas semanas,mais a prova bimestral é muito mais difícil que a mensal(escola particular,objetivo,imagina que loucura)mais na próxima semana vai ta mais tranqüilo vou estar livre de provas e trabalhos e vou me dedicar somente para a fic prometo,ta to falando demais,então boa leitura!**

**chapter 5-A tragedia aconteceu**

**Foi a torre da Grifinoria tina bastante gente La e claro isso incluía Harry,Rony e Mione**

**com tudo aquilo passando pela sua cabeça ver Harry não ajudou nem um pouco.**

**-Oi os três****.**

**forçando um sorriso.**

**-em para hogwarts mead com a gente amanhã?perguntou Rony**

**-Ah...não da, eu não já tentando achar uma desculpa pra aquilo**

**-Porque não?**

**-Porque****...****por - porque...porque eu to de...de detenção com o Snap.**

**-Porque,o que você fez?**

**-Ha e d****ê****s de quando precisa fazer alguma coisa para levar detenção com o seboso,ele te da detenção se agente respirar mais que o normal.**

**-é pior que é verdade.**

**-Então...eu já vou subindo tenho que terminar uns deveres.**

**-ta.**

**Não acreditava que tinha funcionado é claro Mione a tinha olhado com aquela conhecida cara de desconfiada.**

**Ela subiu ,tomou uma duxa rápida antes do jantar,não estava com fome mas achou melhor descer porque Mione iria sacar que tinha algo errado,tinha que pensar como iria contar tudo a Harry,ah... não seria nada tarde foi jantar empurrando o Maximo de comida que conseguia pra dentro,depois foi tentar dormir um pouco e é claro os pesadelos lhe fizeram uma visita.**

**-Oi Gina,como vai?quanto tempo não é?**

**-Você de novo?ME DEIXA EM PAZ !**

**-Não até você me dar o que eu quero,me de as três profecias!**

**-Que profecias?não tenho nenhuma tentando fazer parecer que não sabia de nada.**

**-Se não esta com você então pelo menos sabe onde estão,NÃO MINTA PRA MIM,eu sei que você sabe!**

**-Não sei de nada!disse meio desesperada,queria sair dali logo.**

**-Então você quer que eu acredite que você não é a sétima filha?**

**-Sétima filha?eu não sei de nada!disse já tentando praticar Oclumencia talvez desse certo.**

**-Vou te acha e você vai me contar tudo!**

**Acordou suando frio e estava ofegante.**

**Levantou e resolveu a sala comunal e sentou no sofá e ficou vendo o fogo da lareira crepitar.**

**-Gina!alguém a chamou e estalou os dedos na frente dela,ela viu que era Harry parecia que ele a estava chamando a algum tempo.**

**-Ah... oi Harry o que faz aqui uma hora dessa?ele sentou-se ao seu lado**

**-Pesadelos e você?**

**-Também.**

**Ficaram em silencio por um tempo até que Gina o quebrou.**

**-Então nervoso com a terceira tarefa depois de amanhã?**

**-É,****bastante.**

**-Relaxa você vai ganhar esse torneio,não interessa que você só tenha 14 anos,conseguiu passar nas duas primeira então passa a terceira.**

**Mais silencio,só que dessa vez Harry o quebrou.**

**-Você acredita em mim?que eu não puis meu nome no cálice?**

**-Claro,você não seria louco para fazer isso sabendo ser contra as regras e perigoso,sé se fosse louco e idiota o que você não é.**

**-Valeu sorriu.**

**-Por nada retribuindo o sorriso.**

**Eles passaram mais um tempo conversando até o sono vir e eles subirem para seus respectivos quartos,tudo bem ela podia ter contado para ele agora mas não conseguia,como iria contar uma coisa dessas para ele no meio da noite,nem ela tinha engolido tudo aquilo ainda,e contar para ele seria como confirmar que ela aceitava e se conformava com aquilo tudo,na verdade não sabia muito bem o que estava sentindo,se aceitava ou não,claro ela iria fazer o que fosse certo e sabia que não negaria uma missão dessas mais mesmo assim ainda era um pouco difícil de aceitar,Dumbledore tinha lhe dado um tempo para pensar,e era justamente do que ela precisava.**

**O dia seguinte chegou e quase todos foram a hogwarts mead,e Gina ficou como havia dito****.**

**O dia seguinte também chegou e já iria começar a 3º tarefa e estavam todos apreencivos porque seria a ultima tarefa e decidiria que iria ganhar,e ela não conseguia esquecer o pesadelo que tivera.**

**FLASHBACK **

**-Ola Gininha!sou eu de novo mais logo você poderá me ver pessoalmente.**

**-****O que quer dizer com isso?disse temendo a resposta.**

**Ele deu aquele seu sorriso Mali guino****.**

**-O seu queridinho Potter será muito útil pra mim hoje,vai se despedir Gina.**

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**O que ele quis dizer com aquilo ela não tinha certeza,mas estava preocupada com Harry,e se Voldemort fizesse alguma coisa?não era tão impossível assim ele já tinha feito tantas ameaças,mas essa realmente a preocupou.Já estavam todos se encaminhando para o local que ocorreria a 3º tarefa.**

**Dumbledore também parecia preocupado,mas não conseguira fala com o diretor sobre o sonho.**

**As horas se passaram e os quatro campeões entraram no enorme labirinto,um pouco depois foi visto uma faísca vermelha no céu,que foi descoberto por desistência de Fleur,o tempo passou mais ainda faltava Cedrico e Harry,estavam demorando muito e todo mundo pareceu notar isso.**

**Não agüentou mais e se levantou.**

**-Gina aonde você vai?perguntou Mione **

**-Falar com e saiu antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa,foi até o acento do diretor.**

**-Gina?o que foi?**

**-Professor estou preocupada com Harry,aconteceu alguma coisa.**

**Dumbledore pareceu notar que não era uma preocupação atoua.**

**-Ah algo que queira me contar?**

**Ela relatou o sonho para o diretor e ele pareceu realmente preocupado,até que Harry apareceu com Cedrico e segurando a taça na mão,suspirou aliviada,mas espera havia algo errado,Harry estava desesperado e Cedrico não se movia nem levantava do chã correu até eles,Cedrico estava morto?**

**Agora que não dava pra contar nada mesmo a Harry,ele estava muito mal com a morte de Cedrico e pior ele dizia que Voldemort tinha voltado e ninguém acreditou nele,diziam que era impossível,mas é claro que ela acreditava nele e Dumbledore também e agora eles dois ,Harry e ela,corriam muito perigo,Voldemort queria matá-la agora tanto quanto Harry já que ela era uma ameaça maior,estavam com um problemão. No dia seguinte iriam para casa,o clima estava pesado na escola e as outras escola estavam se preparando para ir embora.**

**Estava no dormitório arrumando as suas coisas se sentia péssimo e ainda tinha aquela sensação estranha de que toda vez que Gina o via ela tinha algo importante para contar,mas não conseguia aze-lo,mas talvez fosse só impressão,talvez não fosse nada.**

**DIA SEGUINTE...**

**Pegou as malas e foi até as carruagens que os levariam até o trem,o caminho para casa foi extremamente silencioso,as vezes alguém comentava algo,mas o assunto morria ali,todo o ocorrido do torneio já estava em todos os jornais do mundo mágico.**

**Chegando na estação foi até seus pais e os abraçou,mas adiante podia ver os tiús de Harry com caras nada amigáveis ela olhou e viu Harry pegando suas coisas com uma cara não muito animada também.**

**-Anda moleque não tenho o dia todo!**

**Sentiu o sangue ferver de raiva,depois de todo o sofrimento do ano todo ele agora iria ficar com aqueles tiús horríveis,mas não podia fazer nada para ajudar,afinal La era mais seguro para ele,quando voltassem as aulas contaria tudo a ele,por mais difícil que fosse tinha que contar.**

**N\A:eu disse que fico pequeno mais prometo que o próximo vai ser bem maior e com mais novidades,e também vou fazer mais do ponto de vista do Harry também,Harry e Gina vão se aproximar ais nos próximos capítulos quando Harry souber de tudo e tal,então fiquei muito feliz pelos novo comentários,agradeço aos que comentaram e imploro para os que não comentário que comentem,por favor,bjs até quarta!**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6-Conhecidencia de sonhos**

**Avia se passado um mês e meio e ela ainda estava naquela mesma agonia e todos aquelas preocupações, tinha um destino iria lutar com Voldemort e se conseguisse iria morrer de qualquer jeito ganhando ou perdendo, quer dizer, ela não estava tão preocupada pelo fato de morrer, estava assustada sim,mas estava mais preocupada com o fato de não conseguir enfraquecê-lo o suficiente e se não conseguisse de vez iria morrer em vão,não iria adiantar de nada tanto esforço e não conseguir,então por sua culpa,Harry não conseguiria terminar o que ela começou e o mundo viveria ara sempre com os tormentos de Voldemort,e ainda mais essa tinha que contar tudo isso,mas esse não era todo o problema o problema era que sua mãe,Lupin,Tonks e até mesmo Sirius não queria contar nada disso a Harry,diziam que ele já tinha sofrido demais,e que deveria poupar a ela também de mais preocupações que ela já estava sofrendo demais com o fato de saber que estava marcada pra morrer,que era um peso muito grande para uma criança de 14 anos carregar.(N\A:ela tinha feito 14 a alguns dias)é claro que ela não concordava com isso,bem ,só com o fato de não contar a Harry,ai ela concordava,então a Ordem decidiu terminar de decidir definitivamente isso na próxima reunião se Harry deveria saber de tudo aquilo,mas esse era mais um problema Harry estava a caminho da sede,e seria mais difícil ainda de ela olhar para ele e esconder a verdade.**

**Acordou no dia seguinte e teve uma grande surpresa Harry estava ali, ele já tinha chegado?**

**Ele se virou para ela e a olhou por um tempo com um sorriso estranho no rosto.**

**-Oi Gina. Disse finalmente ido em sua direção e lhe beijando a bochecha****.**

**-****Oi. Ela lhe cumprimentou com um sorriso.**

**Foi até a mesa e se sentou ao lado de Fred. O café passou tranqüilo até sua mãe mandar Rony, Mione, Harry, Fred, e Jorge subirem por causa da reunião da ordem, na hora ninguém percebeu que ela não subiu com eles.**

**Tinha chegado na noite anterior e agora estava ali na cozinha esperando o café ficar pronto,ouviu passos atrás de si e se virou,não esperava ver o que viu ou melhor quem viu e como viu,era Gina bom ao menos ele achava que era ela estava muito diferente estava...hum...totalmente linda essa era a palavra 'linda' e os cabelos estava maior e muito mais vermelho os olhos castanhos brilhavam a deixando ainda mais linda e o sorriso alegre no rosto.**

**-Oi Gina. Ele cumprimentou e sem realmente pensar a beijou. Um pouco depois ela aumentou o sorriso e o cumprimentou****.**

**Ele a acompanhou com os olhos até ela sentar ou lado de Fred, um pouco mais tarde a mandou ele, Mione, Rony, Fred, Jorge pra cima pra a ordem fazer a tal reunião.**

**Foram até o quarto onde todos eles ficariam esperando eles terminarem Harry olhou cada um deles reclamarem, mas espera?Cadê a...**

**-Gente, cadê a Gina?**

**Todos pararam e olharam, Mione foi até o quarto que dividia com ela e voltou minutos depois dizendo que não a havia encontrado.**

**-Será que ela esta La embaixo com eles?**

**-Mas por quê?Quer dizer eles não nos deixam participar das reuniões.**

**-****É, ****mas você tem que concordar que ta acontecendo umas coisas estranhas com ela.**

**-hum... É verdade!Harry concordou é com se ela estivesse escondendo algo sério e até perigoso, sei La.**

**-Calma gente ainda não sabe se ela ta La. Disse Jorge.**

**-então vamos La ver!Disse Fred, ele fuçou no bolso e tirou de La um cordão com uma orelha em cada ponta, foram até a berada da escada e jogaram uma ponta La embaixo e pode se ouvir as vozes.**

**-Não podemos contar!Vai ser só mais uma preocupação para ele, você concorda comigo não é Gina?Contrariou a .**

**-****ah... É mais uma preocupação mais ele tem que saber!**

**-Como você pode concordar com isso?**

**-Não concordo, mas não tem outro jeito é o certo ele saber!**

**-Ele quem?Saber o que?Perguntou Rony baixinho.**

**-Mas nem mesmo você deveria saber disso com tantos detalhes Gina!Disse Sirius.**

**-Mas eu sei, e afinal tudo isso é comigo não é?Não sou eu que deveria escolher contar ou não tudo a Harry?**

**Momento de tensão os outros o olharam ele sabia!Sabia que ela estava escondendo algo!Rony fez um barulho de indignação e as vozes La embaixo pararam, mas pode se ouvir alguém fazendo "xiii!" **

**Estava ali debatendo com os outros se deviam contar tudo a Harry, até que Sirius disse:**

**-Nem mesmo você deveria saber disso com tantos detalhes Gina.**

**O que?Foi a gota d'****água****, Como assim?Não deveria saber com tantos detalhes?**

**-Mas eu sei, e afinal tudo isso é comigo não é?Não sou eu que deveria escolher contar ou não tudo a Harry?**

**Até que ela ouviu um barulho de alguém falando do lado de fora da sala, e se lembrou rapidamente das orelhas extensivas de Fred e Jorge.**

**E antes que alguém falasse algo disse:**

**-Xi!Todos a olharam, então ela sussurrou.**

**-vocês colocaram os feitiços de proteção?**

**-Nossa, esqueci!Disse Tonks correndo até a porta e proferindo o feitiço:**

**-Abaffiato!Pronto****.**

**-Pronto?Eu ouvi alguma coisa, Fred e Jorge ainda têm aquelas orelhas extensivas e aposto que eles notaram lógica a minha falta e estão La em cima tentando ouvir algo com aquela coisa, e claro Harry esta junto e se ele ouviu alguma coisa? Disse Gina é claro que ela não tinha a intenção de entregar os irmão desse jeito mais a simples idéia de Harry e os outros saberem automaticamente isso os colocaria em perigo e isso era a ultima coisa que ela queria.**

**-Droga, Tonks. Exclamou Sirius. **

**A se levantou.**

**-Agora não, não adianta mais, então este decidido?**

**-****Sim. Disse moody entes de qualquer um. -Vamos contar logo pra ele, não tem outro jeito, ****é perigoso****, mas temos sempre que manter vigilância constante. **

**-Certo então. Disse ela a contra gosto, mas por fim pareceu concordar.**

**Ela foi até a porta desfez o feitiço a abriu e subiu as escadas com certeza para chamar Harry, Rony, Mione, Fred e Jorge.**

**-Mamãe, porque a Gina pode ficar e agente não?Afinal somos todos mais velhos que ela.**

**-È!****Disseram Fred e Jorge juntos.**

**-Porque ela tinha que ficar.**

**-Por quê? **

**-Por que sim Rony e sem mais perguntas entendeu?**

**-Ta!Disse amarrando a cara.**

**Eles jantaram e logo foram dormir no dia seguinte Harry teria a audiência no ministério e estava todo mundo aflito e indignado já que aquilo era uma injustiça.**

**-****Gina... Um sibilo de voz disse. Ela viu Voldemort e depois uma porta no fim de um corredor escuro, uma bola de vidro, uma profecia, o que era aquilo tudo? Até que viu Voldemort conversar com alguém encapuzado.**

**-EU NÃO QUERO DESCULPAS! EU QUERO SABER QUEM ELA É!AGORA!VOCÊS TÊM O PRASO DE DOIS MESES DEPOIS QUE COMEÇAR AS AULAS DE NOVO, JÁ ESTOU SENDO BONZINHO DEMAIS SE NO FIM DESSE PRAZO VOCÊS NÃO SABEREM QUEM ELA É Vão TER ALGO MUITO PIOR DOQUE A MORTE!**

**Acordou ofegante e suando fria, a garganta seca, decidiu descer e tomar ****água, ****não iria conseguir dormir de novo mesmo e nem queria.**

**Desceu os degraus e só quando chegou no meio da sala que percebeu que tinha alguém La.**

**-Harry?**

**-Gina?O que faz aqui uma hora dessas?**

**-N****ão consigo ****dormir, pesadelo e você?**

**-O mesmo. Hum...ainda...sonha com a câmara secreta?**

**-Sim...as vezes,mas esse foi um sonho muito esquisito.**

**-Acho que hoje é o dia do sonho esquisito****.**

**-Com o que você sonhou?ela perguntou.**

**Ele a olhou como se pensasse se falaria ou não.**

**-Sei La,****é...esquisito é hum...Voldemort chamando vo...**** parou abruptamente ****ãh...****alguém e depois tem uma porta no fim de um corredor escuro e ai Voldemort começa a falar com alguém que é para descobrir que é ela,seja La quem for ela,e também tem uma ola de vidro estranha com um tipo de fumaça azul dentro,sei La.**

**O coração disparou a mil,não acreditava no que estava ouvindo,tivera o mesmo sonho que ele,mas isso nunca aconteceu antes que estranho,será que era importante?deveria escrever a Dumbledore?**

**-Gina?Harry a chamou.**

**-Ah,desculpa Harry acho que sorriu.**

**-Bom,é melhor irmos dormir afinal você tem uma reunião importante amanhã.**

**Ele suspirou.**

**-É...bo****a noite Gi.**

**O QUE?era a primeira vez que ele a chama assim,poucas pessoas a chamavam assim era mais os seus irmão e Mione as vezes,mas ouvir Harry a chamando assim era uma historia completamente se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha sorriu e subiu as escadas.**

**-Boa noite antes dele sumir pelas e subiu também.**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7-Discução de confiança

**A audiência já tinha passado e Harry tinha ganhado, agora não tinha jeito tinha que contar tudo logo para ele, Até mesmo sua mãe que era contra disse que ela tinha que contar logo, mas iria esperas começar Hogwarts, ah... Quem ela queria enganar estava adiando ao Maximo isso, mas ela e Harry estavam cada vez mais próximos, foi meio repentino, num dia ele nem ligava pra ela e no outro vinha conversar como se o fizesse com freqüência, não que ela estivesse reclamando, por vezes ele vinha conversar sobre os sonhos malucos dele, o que ela achou estranho, ele era sempre tão fechado e agora simplesmente começou a se abrir para ela coisa que ele não fazia nem com Rony e Mione, ela até já comentara isso com ele e ele disse que confiava nela, não que não confiasse em Rony e Mione, mas ele disse que ela o acalmava e sabia o que dizer para confortá-lo,e como ela também tinha pesadelos nada agradáveis ela entendia,disse que era como se toda a tranqüilidade dela passasse para ele. Conhecia Harry muito bem para saber que aquilo de despejar tudo nela não o agradava, mas era como se fosse automático, ela achava que tava na hora de ser um pouco sincera e parar de dizer que tinha sonhos com a câmara secreta, que na verdade ela tinha os mesmos pesadelos que ele, mas achou melhor falar com Dumbledore sobre isso primeiro, e ele ainda não sabia do destino horrível que ela carregava, talvez contasse aos poucos para ele, mas excluísse a parte da profecia e de morrer, e de lutar com Voldemort e da ligação deles e etc. só contaria sobre os poderes por enquanto e mais uma coisinha ou outra, mas tinha que contar do jeito certo.**

**DIA SEGUINTE EM HOGWARTS (no dormitório feminino)**

**Estava deitada na cama, o que iria fazer?a coisa tava complicada,porque diabos uma assessora do ministério viria dar aula de DCAT,Harry estava preocupado com isso,claro que ele ta preocupado,dã!O ministro quase o expulsou do lugar que ele considerada um lar. Sem perceber acabou dormindo.**

**Na manhã seguinte chegou ao salão principal e foi onde estava Harry, Rony e Mione, Mione lia o jornal e Rony se empanturrava de comida e Harry mexia na comida sem nenhum interesse. Foi até Harry.**

**-Bom dia Harry. Disse lhe beijando a bochecha****.**

**-Bom dia Gi. Disse também lhe beijando.**

**(N/A: tinha se tornado costume.)**

**Sentou a mesa.**

**-Bom dia Mione, Bom dia Rony.**

**-Bom dia Gi. Disse Mione.**

**-Blong draia. "disse" Rony**

**-O que?Perguntou Harry e Gina juntos.**

**-Ele disse bom dia. Disse Mione abaixando o jornal para responder a eles.**

**Harry e Gina se entreolharam com um sorriso depois se viraram para Hermione.**

**-E como é que você consegue entender isso Mione?Perguntou Gina.**

**-Ah... Por que... Porque eu sei! Disse já muito vermelha.**

**Gina sorriu e disse:**

**-Tenho que ir, se não vou me atrasar****.**

**-Mas você não comeu nada Gina. Disse Harry**

**-Não do tempo acordei atrasada depois eu como no almoço.**

**-Com quem é a sua primeira aula?Mione perguntou.**

**-Com a Umbridge.**

**-Que coisa, a nossa com ela é a ultima.**

**Chegou ****à**** sala de DCAT e não muito tempo depois Umbridge entrou na sala****.**

**-Bom dia crianças. Ela já começou mal, como ninguém respondeu ela os olhou com uma cara menos doce.**

**-Eu disse Bom dia crianças. a sala respondeu e ela deu um sorrisinho irritante.**

**Ela foi até a mesa e acenou a varinha para a pinha de livros que estava em cima e os livros começaram a voar em direção a sala distribuindo um para cada.**

**-O ministro da magia encontrou um modo de ensinar feitiços de uma maneira segura e sem riscos, vamos usar somente a parte teórica.**

**-Quer dizer que não vamos usar magia?Uma menina da Corvinal perguntou.**

**-Porque usaria feitiços na minha aula?Vamos aprender de um modo seguro.**

**-E de que adianta?E se encontrarmos alguém querendo nos matar?Perguntou Gina**

**-Quem a Srta. Acha que quer matar crianças da sua idade?**

**-Comensais da morte ou talvez o próprio Voldemort?**

**Ouve um burburino de indignação.**

**-Me deixa esclarecer algo a vocês, um garoto mentiroso que gosta de chamar atenção esta espalhando um boato que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado voltou da morte, ****é uma tremenda mentira.**

**-Não é mentira, Harry não inventaria algo assim, ele não é mentiroso e não esta tentando chamar atenção! Ele falou a verdade e a Senhora Sabe que ****é, ****e esta tentando esconder a verdade, e incriminando Harry, a Senhora não sabe como ele é! Ele é...**

**-CHEGA!Chega!Detenção .**

**-Então a Senhora Acha que Cedrico morreu porque quis, ou então porque Harry o matou?**

**-****CHEGA!BASTA! EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR MAIS UMA PALAVRA SUA .**

**MAIS TARDE NA SALA COMUNAL**

**Chegou ****à sala**** comunal e viu Harry, Rony e Mione, foi até eles, Rony e Harry jogavam xadrez.**

**-Oi.**

**-Oi Gi, e como foi a SUA aula com a Umbridge?A nossa foi um horror. Perguntou Hermione**

**-A minha também foi péssima, pra começar ela fica nos chamando de crianças o tempo todo, e eu levei detenção.**

**-Por quê?Perguntaram Harry e Mione juntos?**

**-Ah... Hum... Ela... Começou a falar umas coisas de Voldemort e também a falar besteira de você Harry, veio com aquela história ridícula de você estar mentindo ai eu meio que perdi a cabeça. Ela disse tudo isso tão rápido que foi difícil de entender.**

**-Gina... O que você fez?Perguntou Mione.**

**-Há!O defendi é claro, sei La foi irritante quando percebi ela já estava gritando comigo.**

**-O que?Gina... Você não precisava... Harry começou a argumentar.**

**-Tudo bem Harry, ****é só uma ****detenção, não tem problema.**

**-Tem certeza?Porque você não precisava fazer aquilo e...**

**-Sério Harry ta tudo bem. Ela disse.**

**-Vai logo Harry sua vez. Rony finalmente mexeu sua peça e começou a apressar Harry.**

**-Você fica um século pensando e eu...**

**Foram interrompidos por Colin.**

**-Oi Gina, me pediram para lhe entregar isso. Ele estendeu um pergaminho para ela,ela pegou e leu.**

"**Oi Gina venha, por favor, até minha sala hoje ****à**** noite, obrigada.**

**Alvo Dumbledore **

**P.S. traga um pouco de suco de abobora."**

**Dumbledore estava a chamando na sala dele?Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa?Ele lhe dissera que as aulas começariam de, pois de uma semana da volta ****às**** aulas, o que será que tinha acontecido?**

**-O que foi Gina?Harry parecendo perguntou preocupado.**

**-Tem certeza você não parece bem. Rony e Hermione também a olharam, Fez a cara mais convincente que conseguiu.**

**-****Sim, tenho certeza.**

**-Gina... Hum... Você não acha que já esta na hora de contar o que estava acontecendo com você?Por que esta esquisita assim dês de o ano passado?Perguntou Rony**

**-O que?Não... Tem nada acontecendo.**

**-Serio? Então quer que a gente acredite que o porquê de você chegar tarde muitas vezes no salão comunal, perder a visita a Hogwarts Meade, coisa que voc****ê**** adora fazer, e essas coisas estranha de pesadelos que você tem com a câmara e esses recados estranhos que você recebe é nada de mais?Já não tinha mais ninguém ali todos já tinham subido para dormir**

**-Não é que não é nada de mais é que... Não é nada com que vocês tenham que se preocupar.**

**-Ah!Gina qual é isso já ta ficando tosco, não confia na gente?**

**-Confio, mas...**

**-Então conta!Agente pode ajudar, sabemos que esta metida em algo, conta e não tenta mentir, sei que esta havendo algo,então se confia na gente conta,podemos ajudar. Insistiu Hermione.**

**-Não posso!Vocês não entendem é perigoso. Disse meio sem pensar.**

**-Perigoso?Só queremos saber o que esta acontecendo isso não é perigoso**

**-PARA!EU NÃO POSSO CONTAR. Finalmente explodiu sentindo as lagrima virem a seus olhos.**

**-POR MÉRLIM SÓ QUEREMOS SABER O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO. Gritou Rony**

**Harry que eté aquele momento se manteve calado, foi até ela e tocou seu braço de leve.**

**-****Gi... Só estamos preocupados com você, só queremos ajudar. Disse ele calmamente**

**-Ninguém pode me ajudar. De repente todo aquele peso, aquela angustia, a culpa por mentir para eles toda vez que a pegavam fazendo algo,aquele medo de não conseguir fazer o que precisava,começou a consumi-la e logo não conseguia mais manter aquilo tudo engasgado por mais tempo em sua garganta.**

**-****Ninguém pode me ajudar!****É**** perigoso e eu nunca arriscaria a vida de vocês nem de ninguém para me ajudar, já tenho a ajuda que preciso e já tem muita gente arriscando a vida para me ajudar e eu não suportaria que algo acontecesse com vocês. As lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto sem que pudesse impedir****.**

**-****Gi... No que você esta metida?Perguntou mione docemente.**

**-É tipo o diário de Riddle?Ela perguntou.**

**-Não, mas é um pouco disse.**

**-O que?A qual é nós vamos ficar bem!Insistiu Rony.**

**-Não posso, não posso arriscar, sinto muito, mas não posso.**

**-Tudo bem, a gente entende que esta tentando nos proteger, não vamos mais insistir nisso,quando puder você vai contar,sei que vai. Harry disse a abraçando.**

**-Ela o abraçou de volta, era bom, era bom saber que podia contar com eles assim, principalmente Harry, e logo ele saberia, mas Rony e Mione ainda iriam ficar sem saber, para a própria segurança deles.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(N/A: desculpem a demora, mais como eu disse estava em semana de prova mais agora acabou e estou livre e vai chover capítulos, agente conversa mais La em baixo. Por enquanto boa leitura.)**

**chapter 8-Muitas preocupações**

**Quando chegou de noite, antes do jantar se apressou a ir logo para a sala do Dumbledore, queria saber se tinha acontecido alguma coisa, e iria aproveitar e lhe contar sobre ela ter tido o mesmo sonho que Harry ou Harry ter tido o mesmo sonho que ela, ah que seja, tinha que falar para ele do sonho.**

**Chegou em frente a gárgula e disse:**

**-Suco de abobora. A gárgula girou, ela entrou e bateu na porta.**

**-Entre.**

**-Oi professor, o senhor queria falar comigo?**

**-Sim, mas imaginei que você também queira me falar algo. Ele disse a olhando de um jeito estranho.**

**-Sim... É que... Aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha. Há alguns dias eu... Tive um sonho.**

**-Que sonho?Ele perguntou.**

**-Eu sonhei com Voldemort e tinha umas coisas... Mas esse não é o esquisito, ****é que Harry ****ele... Bem, ele teve o mesmo sonho que eu.**

**Dumbledore suspirou como se ele esperasse que isso alguma vez acontecesse****.**

**-****Isso é um pouco normal devido as circunstancias.**

**-Normal?Como normal?Porque agente teve o mesmo sonho?**

**-O fato de vocês terem essa coincidência de sonhos é devido a ligação de vocês, ela esta se tornando mais forte a cada dia e isso é muito bom, menos nessa parte dos sonhos, se Harry ta tendo os mesmos sonhos que você, pode ser perigoso, Harry e Voldemort também contem um tipo de ligação e assim logo que Voldemort estiver ciente dessa ligação entre eles,ele poderá entrar na mente de Harry e fazer estragos inimagináveis,e ele pode até mesmo se infiltrar nos sonhos de Harry,e se ele o fizer e Harry estiver tendo os mesmo sonhos que você,ele também vera e poderá confirmar as suspeitas que ele já tem sobre você ser a sétima filha,e pior,ele descobrira sobre sua ligação com Harry e que você já esta ciente de que é a sétima filha e esta treinando para dete-lo e isso pode dar uma acelerada nos planos dele.**

**-Então quer dizer que Voldemort tem uma ligação com Harry e por meio dos meus sonhos ele pode descobrir tudo?**

**-Sim e por esse motivo acho que teremos que adiar contar a Harry mais um pouco, para a própria segurança dele e a sua, estive conversando com o professor Snape e acho que logo Harry terá de ter aulas de Oclumencia.**

**-O que é isso?**

**-Oclumencia é a arte de bloquear sua mente, se Harry conseguir bloquear sua mente de Voldemort não terá perigo ele saber, mas por enquanto é melhor ele não saber de nada.**

**-Mas professor, o senhor não disse que irei precisar de Harry nos treinos?**

**-Sim, mas pelo jeito vamos ter que continuar sozinhos por enquanto, vai ser um pouco mais difícil, mas tenho certeza de que você vai conseguir. Ele disse**

**-Gina o que exatamente você viu no sonho?Ele perguntou.**

**-Eu não me lembro direito,tinha Voldemort meio que me chamando,sussurrando meu nome, depois tem um corredor grande e escuro com uma porta no final, tem também o que parecia ser uma profecia, e ai eu acordei.**

**-Você só teve esse sonho uma vez?**

**-Sim.**

**-Tem outros sonhos estranhos assim?**

**-Tenho alguns com Tom, La na câmara, mas parece que ah... Eu não sei é como se ele me observasse, como se ele soubesse de tudo que aconteceu comigo,ele me ameaça,diz que vai matar o Harry e a mim, que vai ser minha culpa ele ter morrido, que ele vai me matar e Harry não vai poder fazer nada, que eu vou pagar pelo que eu fiz com ele naquele dia na câmara, que eu vou pagar por ter estragado os planos dele, essas coisas.**

**-Tem esses sonhos freqüentemente?**

**-Sim praticamente toda noite.**

**Ele pareceu pensar.**

**-Muito bem então,eu vou tentar descobrir o que é esse sonho que você teve,agora eu preciso lhe disse e depois continuou.**

**-Gina,acho que agora vai ser necessário que você participe de algumas reuniões da Ordem da Fê a olhou parecendo esperar alguma pergunta,o que de fato não demorou para vir.**

**-Mas professor, isso não seria ilegal ou algo assim?Quer dizer... Eu ainda não tenho idade.**

**-Sim, não seria muito certo mais suas participações serão em sigilo absoluto e é realmente necessário que você participe de certas reuniões para conseguirmos planejar alguma coisa para sua batalha com Voldemort,o que será meio em vão pois provavelmente não conseguiremos planejar o que ira acontecer em uma batalha com Voldemort,mas precisamos tentar e os outros também precisam acompanhar um pouco do seu treinamento,principalmente seus pais,eles estão obviamente preocupados e vai ser bom para eles se acalmarem um ão você concorda?**

**-****Sim, claro se vai ajudar, caro que sim.**

**-Ótimo, pode ir então Gina, e me conte se acontecer alguma coisa.**

**-Sim professor, boa noite.**

**Foi ao salão principal, tentou comer alguma coisa e foi dormir, e para variar os pesadelos lhe fizeram uma visita****.**

-Gina... Venha para mim. Aquele mesmo sussurro diabólico de voz a chamou.

-Vou descobrir... Vou descobrir... e se for você,irei matá-la...matá-la...matá-la...irei matá-los,matarei a ele também...

-CRUCIO!Ela viu Voldemort apontar a varinha e torturar alguém.

-COMO NÃO SABE!VOCÊS SÃO UM BANDO DE INUTEIS, TEM QUE DESCOBRIR, SE EU TIVER MEUS PLANOS ESTRAGADOS POR AQUELA FEDELHA E O IMBECIL DO POTTER NOVAMENTE A MORTE PARA VOCÊS VAI SER POUCO!

-Eu preciso saber se é ela, por que se for e ela estiver treinando a se controlar com aquele velho em algum tempo ela terá forças para ter uma luta comigo e sair viva!ENTÃO DESCUBRAM E DESCUBRAM JA!

A imagem mudou agora ela estava na câmara de novo.

-Gina, nem para salvar seu heroisinho de merda você serve!Você o deixou morrer Gina!

-NÃO!

Na sua frente ela via Harry caído no chão pálido, frio e imóvel.

-Não HARRY!HARRY! Ela o chacoalhava desesperada mais ele não acordava.

-Ele esta morto Gina você o deixou morrer Gina.

-**Não!Sentou na cama gritando, suando frio e mais ofegante que nunca, sentia sua cabeça latejar, o teto a seus olhos parecia girar.**

**-Gina!Você esta bem?O que aconteceu?**

**As meninas do quarto acordaram e todas elas sentaram na cama e a olharam preocupadas.**

**-Gina você esta pálida!O que ouve. Algumas coisas que estavam em cima de todos os criados mudos começaram a tremer.**

**-O que esta acontecendo?Disse uma das meninas que Gina não conseguia identificar quem era, a dor em sua cabeça e a tontura parecia estar afetando seus olhos não conseguia ver direito, suas mãos tremiam levemente, estava com frio, as palavras de Voldemort ecoando em sua mente, parecia tão real será que tinha acontecido?Harry estava... Morto?A porta do dormitório se abriu e algumas coisas começaram a quebrar em cima do criado mudo, algumas garotas que ela não conseguiu identificar quem eram entraram no quarto, tudo parecia girar mais ainda, não conseguia ver e a seguir veio a escuridão, e a voz fria e sombria. "**Você o deixou morrer Gina!"

**Acordou e lentamente tentou abrir os olhos que tentavam se acostumar com a claridade, abriu os olhos totalmente e olhou em volta e viu Hermione, Rony e Harry.**

**-Gina, você ta bem?Perguntou Rony.**

**-Aham. Olhou em volta estava na Hala-Hospitalar, de novo.**

**-O que aconteceu?Perguntou á eles.**

**Eles trocaram um olhar, e Hermione pareceu que iria responder.**

**-As meninas do seu dormitório disseram que acham você teve um pesadelo, que parecia mesmo deu para te ouvir gritando de La do meu quarto, quando eu cheguei La você tava esquisita parecia tonta e estava pálida e também tremia bastante e as coisas de cima dos seus criados mudos tremiam e algumas coisas começaram a quebrar e... Você desmaiou do nada.**

**Pensou um pouco se lembrando vagamente do sonho, olhou imediatamente para Harry, que a olhou de um jeito estranho, parecia confuso ou algo assim, provavelmente tinha tido pelo menos parte do mesmo sonho que ela****.**

**-Você esta bem?Rony repetiu a pergunta.**

**-To eu to bem.**

**-Ah! , a Srta acordou, como se sente?Veio madame Ponfrey com uns frascos de poção na mão.**

**-Estou ****ótima. ****Respondeu.**

**-Então já pode ir.**

**Aquilo era surpreendente ela nunca a deixou sair assim sem tomar nenhuma poção, mas não ia ficar ali esperando que ela desse, se levantou e os quatro saíram da Hala-Hospitalar.**

**-Que estranho Madame Ponfrey te deixar sair assim da Hala-Hospitalar. Comento Mione.**

**-****É. Concordou**** pensativa.**

**-Você esta bem mesmo?Perguntou Harry finalmente dirigindo a palavra a ela.**

**-Sim, eu estou ótima.**

**-Você sabe?O que ouve La dentro?Quando as coisas começaram a tremer e a quebrar, você sabe o que fez?Perguntou Mione.**

**-Não, acho que sei La me descontrolei.**

**-Com o que você sonhou?Perguntou Rony. Harry e Mione a olharam como se quisessem saber a mesma coisa, principalmente Harry.**

**-Eu não me lembro. Mentiu****.**

**No dia seguinte, depois que relatou todo o sonho para Dumbledore que pareceu preocupado ela estava indo a Hogwarts-Mead com Luna por que elas iriam encontrar Mione, Rony e Harry, Mione disse que era para elas a encontrarem La em um bar que era meio isolado ia ter um tipo de reunião, Harry iria ensiná-los a se defender já que Umbridge se recusava a fazê-lo, e realmente os encontrou La e mais uma boa quantidade de outros alunos, demorou um pouco mais depois todos concordaram de Harry ensiná-los, todos assinaram a lista e ela, Luna, Neville, Fred, Jorge, Harry, Rony, Mione foram procurar um lugar que eles pudessem treinar sem serem descobertos em hipótese alguma****,**** mais tarde Neville encontrou a sala precisa onde eles começaram a treinar,Gina estava absolutamente atolada até o pescoço de coisas para fazer, tinha os treinos com Dumbledore que arrancavam praticamente toda a energia que ela tinha e um pouco depois tinha as reuniões da AD,também tinha as aulas e milhares de deveres,tinha que chegar no café, almoço e jantar na hora para ninguém desconfiar e fingir que não tinha todas essas coisas para fazer,as pessoas tinham que achar que ela só estava ocupada com as aula e deveres e para os que sabiam,com as aulas da AD****.****também tinha agora as reuniões da que evitar que os outros professores principalmente Umbridge a visse circulando pelo castelo a noite depois o toque de recolher, pois agora na maioria das vezes Dumbledore a chamava para ir tarde treinar com ele para evitar perguntas de alguém e quando voltava tinha que se certificar de que não tinha ninguém principalmente Harry,Rony,e Mione na sala comunal para também evitar qualquer tipo de pergunta,odiava ter que mentir e tentava evitar que isso acontecesse principalmente com o trio,andava muito cansada e tinha que parecer que não estava,porque para as outras pessoas ela não estava ocupada desse jeito,as vezes achava que iria explodir,na hora de dormir praticamente desmaiava na cama mais ai tinha os pesadelos então depois não conseguia mais dormir,e a maioria das vezes quando descia a sala comunal incapaz de conseguir dormir depois de um pesadelo ela encontrava Harry la em baixo e eles ficavam o resto da noite conversando e tinha que fingir que seus pesadelos não era nada de mais,ele também parecia mentir sobre os seus pesadelos,isso era muita coisa para uma pessoa só.**

**(N/A:oi galera!consegui postei o outro capitulo! Não sei se ficou bom,mais eu adorei escrever aquele pesadelo,meu deus eu nunca tinha escrito um pesadelo desse,talvez eu esteja melhorando nessa coisa de escrever,porque vou te contar não é fácil não,mais eu adoro isso, Ah! Gente eu esqueci de dizer,não sei se foi uma boa idéia mais aqui a Gina não namora,não me matem é que quando eu lembrei que aquele ser do namorado dela existia já não dava mais pra enfiar ele na historia não,eu confesso esqueci do ão comentem por favor!preciso saber o que vocês acham então please comentem, beijo,abraço,um aperto de mão e até a próxima!**


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9-Um dia especial**

**Chegou a sala comunal depois do café, todos estavam alvoroçados, pois seria o passeio a Hogwarts-Mead,e ela preferiu ficar para terminar a tonelada de deveres que tinha acumulado,na verdade não era tantos mais eram grandes e o trio um pouco a frente e Rony e Mione pareciam estar tentando convencer Harry de alguma coisa.**

**-Gina!Rony a chamou e ela foi até eles.**

**-Diz pro Harry que ele não deve deixar de ir a Hogwarts-Mead.**

**-Você não vai?Ela perguntou agora se dirigindo a Harry.**

**-Não, eu não estou muito a fim de ir e também tenho que terminar uns deveres.**

**Isso pareceu convencer Mione, mais não Rony que continuou insistindo.**

**-AH!Viu só, como uma pessoa pode deixar de ir ao povoado para ficar aqui fazendo deveres?Rony disse a Gina.**

**-Diz pra ele que ele tem que ir quem sabe você ele não ouve?**

**-Não Rony, deixa ele, eu também vou ficar. Harry olhou Rony com um sorriso vitorioso.**

**-****Há, Viu só. Harry zombou.**

**-O que?Você pirou?Como assim não vai ao povoado?**

**-Não indo ué, tenho um monte de lições pra fazer.**

**-Mais isso é um absurdo!**

**-Deixa eles Ronald, pelo menos alguém liga para deixar as lições em dia, vamos logo, senão vamos perder a Hermione o puxando pela mão.**

**Logo a sala comunal se esvaziou e só ficou os dois La.**

**-Vai mesmo fazer lição?Harry perguntou a ela.**

**-Sim, preciso acabar, não tem muita coisa mais é grande e complicado. Ele sorriu**

**-Tem certeza que precisa fazer hoje?Eu menti sobre aquilo, não estou a fim de ir mesmo, não queria as pessoas me olhando esquisito e me chamando de mentiroso. Então já que você também não vai, pensei em passarmos o dia juntos. Ele disse.**

**Ela parou e pensou um pouco, era tentador, mais por outro lado precisava terminar todos aqueles deveres, Ah!O que que tem, tava parecendo Hermione também,sem largar um segundo dos livros,seria bom esfriar a cabeça um pouco sem falar que não conseguiria recusar a um pedido daqueles.**

**Sorriu para ele e disse.**

**-Será uma Honra passar o dia ao seu lado Ele riu e os dois saíram do buraco do retrato em direção aos jardins. Estava um dia quente e bonito La fora.**

**Eles só andaram e conversaram sobre coisas "saudáveis" nada de sonhos ou pesadelos, ou preocupações, e Gina se permitiu esquecer os problemas por umas horas, era agradável estar na presença de Harry, e vice-versa, eles se sentaram a beira do lago da Lula – Gigante.**

**-O que será que Rony e Mione estão fazendo La em Hogwarts-Mead?Perguntou Harry pegando uma pedra e a jogando no lago.**

**-Com certeza brigando porque mione quer ver a loja de livros****,**** e Rony****,**** ou a dedos de mel ou a loja de quadribol e depois reclamando que se ela o tivesse deixado te convencer a ir você estaria La e o apoiaria.**

**Harry riu com vontade.**

**-Nossa como você conseguiu deduzir isso tudo?Disse rindo. -se bem que não é muito difícil de deduzir isso, mais talvez ele estejam finalmente se entendendo.**

**-Duvido muito, estão é brigando isso sim, aqueles dois são muito lerdos em relação um com o outro.**

**Mudaram a conversa para o quadribol.**

**-Você deveria tentar entrar para o time, os testes serão daqui a algumas semanas. Harry sugeriu.**

**-Não sei, eu queria tentar ser artilheira, mais acho que não sou tão boa assim para as competições daqui de Hogwarts.**

**-Ah! Se ta brincando né?Te vi jogando La na sua casa você é ótima,entraria para o time com certeza.**

**-Mais aquilo era só um jogo de quintal não era titular como aqui.**

**-Não importa, talento é talento, e você tem e quem tem talento como o seu não interessa se é jogo de quintal, titular, ou até profissional é bom de todo jeito, então, vai tentar?**

**Ela sorriu**

**-Vou, vou fazer os testes Harry, depois disso faço teste até para o time da Holyhead Harpies. Disse brincando.**

**-Bom até que não é uma má idéia, porque você não faz quando crescer?Eles ganhariam uma ****ótima**** jogadora. Ele disse sorrindo para ela.**

**Ela sorriu e o abraçou.**

**-Obrigada Harry, você é um ****ótimo**** amigo.**

**-Você também. Disse quando ela o soltou, eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo e estavam perigosamente próximos. Tão próximos que dava até para sentir a respiração um do outro.**

**Gina quebrou o silêncio se afastando.**

**-Ah... Me - melhor agente ir daqui a pouco Rony e Mi-Mione vão chegar e vão fi-ficar preocupados.**

**-É, ****é ****me - melhor.**

**Eles foram até a sala comunal em silencio absoluto, mais quando chegaram La "esqueceram" o quase acontecido e começaram uma animada partida de xadrez de pouco depois Rony e Mione chegaram e para variar estavam discutindo,mas pararam ao chegar aonde eles estavam.**

**-Para quem tinha tantos deveres para fazer que até perderam o passeio ao povoado vocês estão muito tranqüilos ai jogando xadrez. **

**-é e eu acho que é de ****família porque já perdi umas três vezes seguidas. Disse Harry olhando intrigado para o tabuleiro pensando na próxima jogada, pois Gina já tinha lhe dado xeque.**

**-cavalo na "É cinco".disse e esperando o movimento do seu cavalo.**

**-Aha! Cheque mate ganhei de novo. Disse Gina rindo.**

**-quatro vezes seguidas. Disse Harry desanimado. -E como foi o passeio de vocês?Ele perguntou.**

**-Um saco, Mione ficou naquela loja chata de livros por umas quatro horas.**

**-Em primeiro lugar Ronald não foi tanto tempo assim e em segundo lugar a loja não era chata.**

**Pronto já começaram a discutir novamente, Harry e Gina se entreolharam e suspiraram se levantado.**

**-Nós vamos até o salão principal comer alguma coisa. Harry tentou avisá-los mais eles nem pareceram ouvir.**

**-Desiste, eles só vão parar quando derem pela nossa falta,agora vamos senão vou desmaiar de Gina já indo em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda.**

**-Agora sim você se parece muito mais com o Rony. Comentou Harry rindo.**

**(N/A: não me matem sei que ficou muito pequeno, mais só queria mesmo fazer um dia para eles relaxarem um pouco e esquecer os problemas por umas horas, e eu postei o capitulo oito há pouco tempo e já fui escrever o nove antes que a inspiração saísse correndo, então mil bjs e por favooor!comentem! )**


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10-caindo na real

Harry acordou muito bem e estranhamente não teve nenhum pesadelo, pelo contrario, ele não sabia como e nem por que, Mais sonhara com Gina.

**FLASHBACK**

**Eles estavam em um lugar maravilhoso, tinha flores para todo lado e também um rio com a água tão limpa que eram transparentes, com uma cachoeira, eles estavam sentados na sombra de baixo de uma arvore.**

**Eles riam muito e Harry apreciou o sorriso dela e o jeito de agir e talvez pela primeira vez na vida ele não a viu apenas como a irmãzinha mais nova de seu melhor amigo, a vira mais do que isso mesmo que fosse sem perceber, ela ria muito ele ria também, mais era como se só ouvisse a risada dela,ele a olhou, ela era... Linda!Não havia definição melhor na sua mente naquele momento, ela era linda e ele apreciou isso.**

**No outro segundo eles pararam de rir e se olharam dentro da Iris de cada um, sem perceber estavam se aproximando, Harry sentiu o cheiro doce de flores dela o invadir e quando seus lábios estavam a milímetros de distancia prontos para se tocarem...**

-HARRY, ACORDA!

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

-Harry você não vai mais acordar?Você vai perder o café. Rony o acordou, deveria ser realmente tarde para Rony ter acordado antes dele.

Mais Harry estava com um maravilhoso bom humor. Eles desceram e encontraram Mione e Gina os esperando.

-Finalmente você acordou Harry. Disse Mione.

-Ele acordou nada eu tive que o acordar e parecia estar sonhando com algo bom pois estava com um sorriso patético no Rony.

-Gina também demorou em acordar mais pelo menos acordou sozinha e não parecia estar tendo nenhum pesadelo, muito pelo contrário só faltava acordar gargalhando.

Harry e Gina se cumprimentaram com o costumeiro beijo no rosto.

Harry sentia que não podia estar melhor naquele dia, mesmo estando meio confuso não conseguia tirar o sorriso bobo do rosto.

Pela manhã estava se sentindo bem como não se sentia a dias,mas é claro que sempre tem que acontecer algo,estava com a sensação de que o dia não iria ser muito bom.

**NA AULA DE ADIVINHAÇÃO**

La Estava, a professora Trelawney vindo em minha direção com o olhar vidrado e ansioso. Já fazia tempo que ela não dava essas pirações comigo, ela chegou bem perto e disse:

-Deixe-me ver sua mão ?

Eu ofereci minha mão a ela meio hesitante, ela nunca diz algo bom, adora prever coisas horríveis, odiava aquela matéria tanto quanto Hermione.

Ela olhou para minha mão como se visse milhões de palavras ali.

-Oh!Minha querida!Que pena, seu futuro é sombrio e cheio de desafios e...

Derrepente o olhar dela se tornou distante e eu senti ela apertar mais minha mão e derrepente ela se sobressaltou em minha direção segurando meus ombros e começou a falar com uma voz muito estranha e sombria.

**-****O GAROTO PRECISA!ELE PRECISA SABER! Mas a informação causara confusão e desespero...**

**E ele não aceitara o destino que você carrega... O sentimento recíproco que ele achara dentro dele se tornara uma arma para o mal contra vocês e ira atrai - lá como uma isca com o sentimento forte que há dentro de você... A aproximação é perigosa... AFASTECE!AFASTECE ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE DE MAIS!**

Puxei minha mão que já estava vermelha e me levantei depressa, olhei em volta, ninguém se mexia nem se quer respirava e estavam todos com os olhos vidrados em mim e a professora na minha frente. Precisava sair dali rápido, e então quando me virei para sair o burburinho começou e ignorando os gritos da professora abri a porta e sai o mais rápido que pude.

Andei a passos largos pelo corredor vazio.

-Calma Gina, calma, ela é louca e sempre prevê essas coisas malucas não significa nada. Murmurei para mim mesma

–Harry esta e vai ficar bem, afinal ela não citou nome algum não é?Dei um sorriso debochado –Como se precisasse citar algum nome.

Fui até a torre.

-Grindylows. Disse para a mulher gorda que me olhou estranhamente como se se perguntasse se eu não deveria estar nas aulas uma hora dessas, mais eu não estava com cabeça pra responder nada agora.

Talvez eu não devesse me preocupar tanto, mas era quase impossível não se preocupar, depois de tudo que já aconteceu e de tudo que ela descobriu aprendera que nada, bem pelo menos com ela, acontecia por acaso.

Fiquei na torre da Grifinória pensando sem sair nem mesmo para almoçar, mas não sentia se quer um pingo de fome, na verdade só de pensar em comida seu estomago revirava indicando que não iria aceitar algum alimento tão cedo, mas resolveu descer para jantar antes que alguém viesse atrás dela e começasse a fazer perguntas.

Quando cheguei ao salão principal que já estava cheio. Hermione que foi a que me avistou primeiro fez sinal para mim se sentar com eles que por acaso havia um espaço vazio ao seu lado.

Caminhei até ela e me sentei ao seu lado e de frente para Harry que ao seu lado havia Rony.

-Onde você estava o dia todo?Rony perguntou antes que Harry ou Mione tivessem essa chance.

-Na torre. Respondi

-Colin nos disse que você sai no meio da aula de adivinhação, depois que Trelawney disse ah... Algumas coisas.

-Ele disse isso foi?Disse tentando fazer parecer que não tinha ocorrido nada demais.

-É o que houve afinal?Quer dizer bem a Trelawney adora prever coisas horríveis, o que ela disse de tão grave?Harry me perguntou.

-Nada, eu só... Fiquei preocupada eu acho.

-Ah Gina fala sério você tem aula com aquela charlatona ah dois anos e ainda da atenção as previsões dela? Disse Rony.

-RONY!Mione o repreendeu

-é que...

Tentei achar algo para dizer.

-Olha esqueçam ta bom? Deve ser só viagem da minha cabeça. Eu disse tentando convencer a mim mesma disso. Eu olhei em volta e não vi Dumbledore e nem a e então me lembrei, Droga, se não sair agora iria me atrasar para a reunião da ordem. Me levantei e Harry, Rony e Mione me olharam perguntando apenas com o olhar aonde eu ia.

-Eu... Preciso ir encontro vocês mais tarde. E sai correndo antes que eles me perguntassem mais alguma coisa.

Cheguei à sala do diretor, bati e entrei.

-Desculpe o atraso eu... Tive que inventar uma desculpa a Rony, Harry e Hermione.

-Tudo bem Gina, sente-se. Disse Dumbledore.

Me sentei na cadeira vaga ao lado de Lupim.

-Temos que arranjar um jeito de tirar essa mulher daqui Alvo. Disse McGonagall aflita.

-Ah... Eu sei Minerva eu sei, mais não podemos ela esta aqui por ordem do ministro, creio que não a muito pelo que nós podemos fazer.

Era obvio que eles falavam da sapa velha da Umbridge.

-Ah... E sobre a profecia Alvo? Aquela que falta vocês já descobriram um jeito de pega-la? Perguntou Lupim.

-Não Remo ainda não, é muito difícil entrar assim no ministério e alem do mais só Gina ou Harry ou Voldemort conseguiriam move-la do lugar que esta. E agora com Fudge no comando por La ficou ainda mais difícil.

Os outros suspiraram pesadamente.

-Agora eu preciso perguntar, Gina aconteceu algo de significativo hoje?Dumbledore me perguntou.

Pensei um pouco, será que deveria falar sobre o que Trelawney me disse? Mas talvez não fosse nada, talvez fosse só paranóia da minha cabeça,mas então me lembrei das coisas estranhas que Trelawney me dizia no meu terceiro ano e mais tarde Voldemort acabou por retornar e Cedrico morrer e Harry quase ter morrido també não fosse paranóia e se acontecesse alguma coisa mesmo?Seria melhor falar de uma vez.

-A professora Trelawney me disse umas coisas hoje na aula de adivinhação.

-O que? Dumbledore perguntou.

-Ela disse... Sobre um garoto que eu acho que seja Harry, ela disse que nossa aproximação é perigosa e que é para mim se afastar antes que seja tarde, e que ele deve saber de... Tudo mais que não iria aceita bem a informação e depois ela... Voltou ao normal. Ocultei a parte que ela disse sobre os sentimentos recíprocos e tal, talvez eu conte mais tarde apenas para Dumbledore.

Ele me olhou como se soubesse que eu não havia contado tudo, mais talvez tenha também percebido que eu contaria depois.

Todos me olharam pensando nas minhas palavras.

-Bem, é realmente muito intrigante, mas acho que você não deve se preocupar com isso agora e muito menos se afastar de Harry essa aproximação de vocês é essencial para que tudo de certo no final.

-Agora, eu acho que seria mais seguro se nós intensificássemos ainda mais seus treinos, você ainda precisa aprender muita coisa antes de uma séria batalha com Voldemort. Não conseguia acreditar, mais treinos?Eu já estava atolada até o pescoço de coisas para fazer e os treinos iriam ficar mais pesados ainda? Olhei o diretor na minha frente, mas não demonstrei minha indignação diante da informação, não queria que ele achasse que e não poderia agüentar mais pesado os treinos, então simplesmente concordei.

Todos nós discutimos mais algumas coisas, a reunião deu por encerrada por volta das 21h30min o que significava que o toque de recolher já havia sido tocado e eu teria que ter muito cuidado para voltar.

Andei pelos corredores vazios do castelo tentando por meus pensamentos em ordem.

Será que já estava na hora de contar tudo a Harry?Afinal ele já estava tendo aulas de Oclumencia por um bom tempo com Snape já deveria ser seguro contar a ele e seria bom finalmente poder contar tudo a mais alguém, rapidamente me amaldiçoei dos meus pensamentos, nunca poderia jogar tudo aquilo nos ombros de mais alguém só porque isso talvez a fizesse se sentir melhor,principalmente se esse alguém fosse Harry,Merlin ele já tinha tantas preocupações na cabeça que era quase que cruel dar mais preocupações a vi um barulho de passos atrás de mim e me virei e dali apareceu a gata do Filch o que significava que o próprio estava chegando.

Me virei e comecei a correr,não sabia se conseguiria chegar ao fim do corredor sem ser vista e aquela gata começou a me segui miando alto,Filch apareceu finalmente correndo o mais rápido que podia e apostar que ele conseguira ver parte do meu cabelo, mas consegui virar o corredor a a bendita gata ainda estava atrás de mim,foi ai que senti uma mão me parar derrepente e me puxar antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa um tecido fino e prateado me cobriu e só quando os meu olhos cruzaram com o par de olhos verde esmeralda que eu percebi que estava com Harry debaixo da capa de invisibilidade,e porque ele avia me puxado com rapidez para dentro da capa com ele nós estávamos muito próximos,perigosamente próximos,eu conseguia sentir sua respiração e o hálito fresco de menta dele,senti meu coração disparado e minha respiração descompassada,não sabia se era por causa da correria ou pela aprocimidade que estava me olhava de um jeito curioso,era como se assim como eu ele estivesse hipnotizado pelos meus olhos també não iria começar de novo? Eu iria começar a achar que ele estava finalmente me notando?Claro que não, Harry só me via como uma amiga e nada mais que isso e eu nunca arriscaria a amizade por besteira da minha cabeça, mas olhar Harry me olhando desse jeito estava fazendo minha consciência ir para os ares,mais antes que algo pudesse acontecer Filch virou o corredor que estávamos,desviei meus olhos dos de Harry e olhei na direção de Filch e me segurando em Harry para que a capa conseguisse cobrir nós dois vi Filch passar pela gente sem nem ao menos olhar para o lado,suspirei aliviada e me virei novamente para Harry.

-Obrigada, me salvou de uma detenção.

Ele sorrio pra mim.

-Por nada, mas o que você esta fazendo aqui há essa hora?

Pensei um pouco e depois o olhei e abri um sorriso e pude jurar que o senti estremecer.

-Bem, você também esta aqui.

-É S , mas eu tenho a capa. Ele disse com um sorriso. Senti meu estomago reclamar de fome e vi a desculpa perfeita.

-Eu estava indo para a cozinha comer alguma coisa, eu não comi nada na hora do jantar.

Harry sorriu e foi minha vez de estremecer.

-E você se importaria se eu te acompanhasse?

-Não claro que não, vamos logo antes que eu desmaia de fome aqui.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez e nós fomos até a cozinha conversando e rindo, mas tomando cuidado para que ninguém nos ouvisse. Chegando a cozinha fomos presenteados por um enorme e delicioso banquete feito pelos elfos domésticos depois voltamos à sala comunal e ficamos conversando por um tempo até que o sono finalmente chegasse e fomos dormir. Surpreendentemente não tive pesadelos naquela noite e dormi muito bem, mas sabia que o dia seguinte seria ainda mais corrido que hoje, pois iria começar meu treino ainda mais pesado com Dumbledore.

N/A:Voltei! Kkk certo desculpe a demora e aquele sonho do começo sem pé nem cabeça,mais eu queria fazer o Harry finalmente "caindo na real" acho que esse é o maior capitulo que tem da fic toda,e eu adorei escrevê difícil fazer um capitulo inteiro do ponto de vista de uma pessoa só, mais acabei conseguindo e espero que vocês gostem,fiz de coração e comentem por favor! Os comentários me deixam feliz e com inspiração pra escrever mais então por favor!COMENTA!

BJS até o próximo capitulo não sei que dia vou postar mais prometo que logo.


	11. Chapter 11

N.A: agora vai ter mais Pov. do Harry também ta leitura!

Chapter 11-Um desafio maior

Corri o mais rápido que podia, até esqueci que poderia levar uma detenção por correr nos corredores daquele jeito, mais se eu não correr vou me atrasar para a reunião da AD, certo, tudo bem que nenhum de nós é obrigado a participar exatamente das reuniões e não precisamos nos matar para chegar na hora, mais eu não queria perder nada, de certa forma aqueles treinos que todos nós da AD fazemos me ajuda bastante até mesmo nos treinos com Dumbledore. Falando nisso já estou conseguindo controlar muito bem os meus poderes e agora eu estava mais tranqüila, pois poderia participar das aulas da AD sem me preocupar em me descontrolar, pois antes na maioria das vezes que eu fazia magia usando minha varinha o feitiço que eu fazia saia mais forte do que era pra ser e eu tinha que tomar muito cuidado quando ia duelar com alguém para treinar, essa aula seria a ultima antes do natal, mais um motivo para eu chegar na hora.

Finalmente cheguei na frente da enorme porta,andei de um lado pro outro três vezes e ela se materializou,girei a maçaneta e entrei,certo ainda bem que eu não tinha entrado de uma vez na sala pois assim que eu abri a porta um feitiço laranja quase me acertou,entrei direito na sala antes que acabace sendo estuporada.

-Gina! Ouvi uma voz me chamar me virei e avistei Harry um pouco longe e fui até ele que ajudava Neville com alguma coisa.

-Oi. Eu disse.

-Achei que você não iria vir.

-Eu só me atrasei um pouco, Snape me segurou uns minutos a mais. E vendo a expressão dele eu completei:

-Nem me pergunte, foi o mesmo de sempre. Ele sorriu

-Mais... O que foi que eu perdi?Perguntei olhando em volta para todos que duelavam uns com os outros.

-Não perdeu muita coisa.

Depois de me dar alguns feitiços para praticar, Harry foi dar uma volta pela sala ajudando quem precisava e um pouco depois deu a reunião por encerrada.

Antes de sair olhei pra traz procurando por Harry, mas vi ele se despedindo dos gêmeos e indo na direção em que Cho estava. "Ta eu não preciso ficar aqui para ver o que provavelmente vai acontecer." Pensei, me virei e sai da sala,indo pelo caminho que iria me levar até a biblioteca. Precisava fazer todos os deveres que tinha, e não eram poucos.

Comecei a andar sem rumo pelo castelo, tinha adquirido essa mania estranha toda vez que algo começava a me perturbar. Já fazia algum tempo que estava andando, fazia algumas horas que tinha finalmente beijado Cho e falado com Ron e Mione, mas algo realmente me perturbava e eu não sabia o que era exatamente.

Ter beijado Cho não foi exatamente o que eu tinha imaginado que seria, mas deve ser uma confusão normal afinal, fora meu primeiro beijo, é natural que minha cabeça esteja uma completa zona. Tenho que tirar esses pensamentos malucos da cabeça por enquanto, algo dentro de mm gritava que eu ainda precisava falar com alguém que ainda não falara, alguém que talvez me ajudasse, mas quem?Já falei com Rony e Mione com que mais eu vou falar?

Finalmente olhei em volta para ver onde estava e me encontrei na frente da biblioteca, abri a porta só para olhar mesmo, Hermione vinha em minha direção agora.

-Harry, o que esta fazendo aqui?

-Não sei eu... Nem percebi que estava aqui.

-Hum... Eu estava indo achar o Rony, você vem?Percebi algo de estranho na voz de Hermione, era como se ela quisesse muito que eu saísse dali, mas sem poder contar o real motivo disso.

Olhei diretamente pra ela e disse:

-Não... Eu vou continuar andando por ai.

-Ta. Ela disse e saiu.

Certo, ela esta estranha, nunca vi Hermione com uma espreção dessa.

Olhei novamente para dentro da biblioteca e um pouco longe havia Gina sentada em uma das mesas redondas, cercada por livros e pergaminhos, tinha uma pena na mão e o tinteiro aberto bem do lado, parecia muito concentrada, sim, Gina era com Gina que eu precisava falar. Entrei na sala e andei em sua direção.

-Oi. Eu disse.

Ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou por uns segundos então pareceu forçar um sorriso e disse

-Oi Harry, o que faz aqui?

-Não sei, comecei a andar por ai e acabei chegando aqui, o que você esta fazendo?

-Dever. Ela murmurou.

-Tudo isso é dever?

-Sim eu... Me atrasei um pouco essa semana.

Olhei mais atentamente pra ela, tem alguma coisa de muito errado acontecendo aqui.

-O que houve?Perguntei, torcendo para que ela falasse.

-Nada, porque acha que aconteceu alguma coisa?Ela perguntou ainda sem me olhar.

-Você esta estranha.

-Impressão sua eu... Só estou cansada.

-Tem certeza?Incisti

-Sim, eu tenho.

-Ta eu... Vou indo, o jantar sai daqui a pouco e... É melhor eu ir. Disse me levantando.

-Harry espera. Não entendi minha própria reação, Mione tinha vindo falar comigo e me disse que Harry e Cho estavam namorando e a ultima pessoa que e queria falar agora era Harry. Senti raiva de mim mesma, Harry tinha o direito de ter uma namorada e eu não tinha o direito de ficar brava ou chateada por isso afinal eu desencanei dele totalmente não é?Talvez seja o fato de que estava me sentindo culpada por agir com ele daquele jeito, talvez seja o fato de ter tantas coisas na minha cabeça que me impediu de pensar direito no que eu fiz, talvez seja o fato de que eu estou realmente mal por não estar reagindo bem sobre a informação de Harry ter uma namorada, seja qual for a razão impedi que ele se afastasse.

-Me desculpa eu... Só estou com coisas de mais na minha cabeça, pode ficar se quiser.

Ele me olhou com um olhar de compreeção e voltou a se sentar.

-O que aconteceu? Você estava bem hoje na reunião da AD.

-Eu... Prefiro não falar nisso se você não se importar Harry, é melhor esquecer, não é nada é besteira da minha cabeça atolada de lição.

-Tudo bem, mais se você quiser falar eu estou aqui com você.

Olhei pra ele e abri um sorriso.

-Claro Harry obrigado, mais o que você realmente veio fazer aqui?Parece que é você que quer conversar.

-Ah, não é nada é só... Eu... Estou namorando... Com a Cho.

Gina não demonstrou surpresa ou qualquer outra reação sobre a minha revelação, na verdade ela sorriu pra mim e disse.

-Que maravilha Harry. Mas vendo minha expressão o sorriso dela sumiu e ela assumiu uma expressão confusa.

-Não é?Ela me perguntou.

Suspirei.

-Eu... Acho que sim, ah Gina não sei eu... Na verdade queria namorá-la dês do ano passado, mas eu... Estou tão confuso.

-Eu não sei muito como te ajudar Harry, mais se você realmente quer um conselho, siga seu coração ele vai lhe mostrar o caminho certo.

Pensei um pouco nas suas palavras, teria que pensar direito, talvez com o passar dos dias eu entenderia tudo isso melhor.

-Vamos La Harry, você mesmo disse que o jantar iria ser servido eu estou com fome. Ela disse me despertando dos meus pensamentos.

-Claro, vamos La. Disse sorrindo.

Quando chegamos do jantar olhei no relógio, faltavam dez minutos para meu treinamento com Dumbledore e eu já estava formulando uma desculpa na minha cabeça.

Rony e Mione discutiam sem parar pelos motivos de sempre, dever que Rony queria copiar, o programa do F.A.L.E. De Mione e etc.

-Hum... Gente eu tenho que ir. Eu disse já me preparando para sair novamente

-Espera aonde você vai?Acabou de entrar e já vai dar o horário e... Você não pode me deixar sozinho com esses dois brigando o tempo todo. Disse Harry desesperado.

Abri um sorriso me virei para ele e disse.

-Sinto muito por você Harry, mais preciso mesmo ir agente se fala depois thau!Sai pelo buraco do retrato, mais ainda pude ouvir Harry me chamar.

Cheguei à sala do diretor e ele me esperava como sempre.

-Ola Gina.

-Oi professor.

-Vamos... Fazer uma coisa diferente hoje esta bem?

-Ah... Claro, mais... O que?

Ele me olhou e disse.

-Vou te levar a um lugar e você terá um treinamento diferente, saberá o que fazer, só vou lhe explicar algumas coisas.

-La terá algumas pessoas com que você ira duelar sem a varinha. Ele abriu uma gaveta e de La tirou um colar, mas não era um colar qualquer ele era dividido em quatro partes e cada parte tinha um cordão. Ele me olhou e continuou.

-Cada uma das pessoas com quem você ira duelar estarão com um pedaço desse colar quando você estiver com todas as partes, elas irão se juntar e te trazer de volta,mas lembre-se quando você conseguir derrotar um oponente se ele ainda tiver condições ira continuar tentando te impedir de concluir a missão,você terá uma hora para fazer isso senão o feitiço do colar ira se desfazer e não te trará de volta e a missão terá sido um fracasso,entendeu?

-Ah... Sim claro.

-E mais uma coisa... Só porque você tem quatro objetos para adquirir não quer dizer que vai ter somente quatro oponentes.

Ele me deu um relógio e em seguida me pediu para segurar em seu braço e eu o fiz e logo senti que tudo a minha volta girava. (N/A: não é aparatação, pois como vocês sabem não se pode aparatar e desaparatar de Hogwarts, vocês vão saber o que é só mais pra frente.)

Senti o ar gelado bater contra meu rosto, olhei em volta, Dumbledore não estava ali, vi que estava em uma floresta e não enxergava nada por causa da escuridão do locar.

Ouvi os galhos se mexeram e alguns passos rápidos, me virei e um vulto passou na minha frente.

Respirei fundo e me concentrei, senti pequenos choques agradáveis pelos meus braços e minhas mão começaram a emitir luz, um pequeno truque que eu havia adquirido o controle no segundo dia de uma figura encapuzada vir em minha direção rapidamente e começou a lançar feitiços vermelhos e desviei rápido e por milímetros um deles não me acertou,senti o calor vir em minhas mão com se elas estivessem pegando fogo,mas sem me machucar,comecei a lançar feitiços de todos os tipos na direção da pessoa encapuzada,mas ela era rápida e se desviou também com dificuldade,ela deu um enorme salto e iria vir exatamente para cima de mim,a varinha apontada,então levei minha mão para minha frente e um enorme escudo me envolveu, a figura encapuzara caio sobre o escudo com um baque surdo então rolou para o chão e antes que ele tivesse a chance de se levantar,eu me levantei e lancei nele vários feitiços que o desacordaram,corri até ele e em seu pescoço vi um brilho e percebi ser a primeira parte do colar,o peguei e coloquei em meu bolso.

Recomecei a andar, empurrando os galhos do caminho e tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho em quanto andava,passou alguns minutos e sem aviso veio dois feitiços veio em direção aos meus pés e eu cai no chão, senti a dor passar pelo meu braço esquerdo que tinha recebido mais do impaquito, ouvi passos correndo em minha direção e meio que por extinto rodei no chão para o outro lado e um feitiço bateu forte no chão,no ponto que eu estava a segundos atrás,me levantei rapidamente e lançando as mão na frente de meu corpo fiz jatos de luzes coloridos saírem delas e atingirem a pessoa encapuzada direto no peito,o ouvi gemer de dor e por um momento me senti mal por isso,mas não tinha muito tempo lancei outro feitiço que o desacordou e corri até ele tirando o colar de seu pescoç ém pus em meu bolso e voltei a andar,na verdade a correr,o tempo estava passando já tinha meia hora e pouco que eu estava La,precisava achar o outro rápido.

Então tive uma idéia, olhei em volta e fui em direção a uma arvore e comecei a subir nela, sentia como se minhas mãos grudassem na arvore. Cheguei num ponto e parei de subir, então eu vi outra figura encapuzada, uma não... DUAS.

Escorreguei até o chão apressada e comecei acorrer ainda mais e então parei, apaguei as minhas mãos e só ficou a escuridão de novo. Então os dois apareceram já lançando feitiço em todas as direções e um deles me acerto e cai no chão rolando por uma distancia, sentia os galhos do chão cortando minhas bochechas e tentei ficar de pé o mais rápido que consegui, feitiços voaram por algum tempo,eles eram bons, melhores que os dois últimos que eu tinha enfrentado,dois feitiços me acertaram no ombro e no joelho e estava com dificuldade para me manter em pé mas pelo menos já tinha me livrado de um.

Então finalmente acertei meu alvo e a segunda figura encapuzada caiu no chão já desacordado.

Verifiquei o primeiro que derrubei, procurando pelo colar mais não o achei, então fui ao outro e avistei o brilho intenso que ele omitiu e o puxei do pescoço do inimigo.

Comecei a correr novamente e parei der repente, exausta, me encostei em uma arvore,escorreguei até o chão com a respiração um profundo corte em minha bochecha que sangrava muito,enfiei a mão em meu bolso e tirei os três pedaços do colar,mas eles aviam se juntado,respirei fundo e olhei o relógio faltavam quinze minutos tinha que correr,faltava só mais uma levantei me sentindo um pouco melhor e comecei a correr procurando meu próximo oponente e finalmente ele apareceu e sem esperar joguei minhas mão para frente e dessa vez aconteceu algo de diferente,era como se raios tivessem sido lançados das minhas mãos,como se minhas mãos fossem nuvens de chuva e estivesse caindo raios para todo lado,acertei o meu oponente em cheio e ele voou rodopiando no ar e caiu de costas e pude jurar que ele quebrou algo por causa do barulho que fez,olhei para minhas mão impressionada pelo que tinha acabado de fazer,então me lembrei que o tempo estava acabando,corri até a figura encapuzada e arranquei o colar de seu pescoço bem na hora,pois faltavam apenas dois minutos então tudo girou novamente e senti o calor gostoso da sala do diretor.

(N/A: Há aposto que agora vocês acham que só porque ela chegou na sala do Dumbledore esta tudo bem?ERRADO aguardem o próximo capitulo e COMENTEM também,por favor galera só um sinal de vida,amei escrever esse final,claro o resto do capitulo também,mais o final em especial,obrigado pra quem esta lendo e e até o próximo capitulo.

P.S: antes de fechar a pagina vai La em baixo e COMENTA.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Confusões

Me levantei sentindo cada parte do meu corpo gritar de dor, mas tentei ignorar e me levantei fazendo o maior esforço possível para conseguir me sustentar em pé.

Senti alguém tentando me ajudar,era a professora McGonagall.

Olhei-a e vi Dumbledore também e os dois tinham expressões muito preocupadas e a professora McGonagall me olhava de um jeito estranho.

-O que aconteceu?

-Houve um acidente,com o seu pai.

-Meu pai?O que aconteceu,ele esta bem?Quero vê-lo,Onde estão meus irmãos ? Eles já sabem?

-Sim seus irmãos já sabem e estão no Largo Grimold esperando,seu pai não parece bem,mas lá você receberá mais noticias - disse Dumbledore.

-E como eu vou?

-O que?Você precisa dos cuidados de madame Ponfrey no momento está péssima. Mal consegue ficar em pé.- disse McGonagall.

-O que?Não vou ficar presa na enfermaria quero ver meu pai,ter notícias,eu estou ótima.

-Não você ficará e irá a enfermaria depois de descansar.

-Nem pensar, eu não vou conseguir descansar nem se eu quisesse preciso ir ao Largo. -disse,tentando controlar minha voz.

-Ela esta certa, Gina você precisa de cuidados,mas como eu sei que você não vai sossegar na enfermaria eu sugiro que vá pelo menos para que madame Ponfrey cuide de seus ferimentos e lhe dê uma poção revigorante,depois você vai.

Suspirei derrotada e de quase meia hora que eu estava na enfermaria já estava bem mais apresentável então corri até a sala de Dumbledore e de lá ele me mandou ao Largo Grimold onde todos estavam com caras realmente péssimas.

-Gina!Finalmente!Aonde você estava?Porque você demorou pra vir?Rony começou a perguntar sem nem mesmo me dar tempo de processar a pergunta.

-Não importa, como esta o papai?

Surpreendentemente ele esqueceu,pelo menos naquele instante, sobre suas perguntas.

-Não sabemos,mamãe esta lá ,estamos esperando que ela volte com noticias.-disse meio cabisbaixa.

Suspirei e sem pensar em nada melhor pra fazer eu abracei-o

Ficamos ali por horas até que finalmente mamãe chegou dando noticias,papai ficaria bem e teria alta para o Natal.

ALGUNS DIAS DEPOIS DO NATAL

Dumbledore me parabenizou por ter concluído minha pequena missão de treinamento com sucesso e que eu já estava praticamente pronta para ter uma batalha com Voldemort, mas meu sonho de uns dias atrás ainda me incomodava,Voldemort tinha mandado alguém descobrir se eu realmente era a sétima filha.

Apesar de ter dito que eu já estava quase pronta para um duelo com Voldemort, Dumbledore me disse que eu só seria forte o suficiente se treinasse junto com Harry. Já havia perguntado a ele o porque de Harry ser tão importante assim no meu treinamento, ele me olhou e disse que na hora certa eu saberia e sinceramente não sei se realmente queria saber a resposta para aquela pergunta.

A questão é que a hora de contar tudo a Harry esta mais perto a cada dia.

Apesar de tambem ter muitas preocupações na cabeça , Harry parecia querer tentar esconder isso para não preocupar mais ninguém,mas aquilo não funcionava comigo,não sei explicar, mas eu conseguia ver que algo o pertubava,por algum motivo a mais de todos os outros Harry estava meio distante e pensativo,no começo achei que fosse por causa do término com Cho e fiquei realmente surpresa quando descobri que esse motivo era eu.

No dia anterior que tinha sido o dia dos namorados e eu e Cho havíamos terminado, mas esse não era o motivo que me preocupava,todos pareciam ter esquecido,mas eu não esqueci do jeito que Gina havia aparecido no largo Grimoud e não era só isso já havia dias que eu estava percebendo que algo estava acontecendo,algo que ela não havia contado a mim ou a Rony e Hermione,então senti alguém se aproximar de mim e pelo aroma gostoso que senti a minha volta eu sabia quem era,me virei e vi Gina me fitando ,meu coração disparou e convidei-a para sentar ao meu lado no chão,perto do lago.

Gina -Sentei ao seu lado e ficamos em silêncio por um tempo até que Harry falou :

-O que aconteceu?

Olhei-o sem entender.

-Aquele dia no largo,quando você chegou,o que aconteceu?Ele Perguntou me fitando fundo agora.

Suspirei,seria agora?Afinal que momento melhor que aquele não?Não conseguiria adiar aquilo ainda mais.

N.A:eu sei,esse capitulo ficou super,hiper mega máster minúsculo, mas relaxa ainda tem mais dois e eles são bem maiores.

P.S:Tenho oficialmente uma nova beta,minha melhor amiga Isa


	13. Chapter 13

**N.A:boa leitura!**

**Chapter 13:Finalmente**

**-Harry preciso te contar algumas coisas.**

**-O que?**

**-Está acontecendo coisas Harry, uma pausa e continuei.-comigo**

**-O que?Que tipo de coisas?Ele parecia preocupado, ótimo nem tinha falado nada direito e ele já estava preocupado. Suspirei novamente e continuei.**

**-Harry você já ouviu historias sobre sétimas filhas?Lendas.**

**-Não,nunca ouvi falar.**

**-Bem... O numero sete é conhecido como o numero mais poderoso que existe e foram criadas**

**lendas de que as pessoas nascidas em uma família de sete filhos sendo ela a sétima,essa pessoa seria dotada de poderes fantásticos e lendários,eu achava que era só lendas que mamãe contava pra mim,até que começou a acontecer coisas muito estranhas comigo,fazia magia involuntária o tempo todo era como se crescesse uma coisa descontrolável dentro de mim.**

**Então, um dia Dumbledore me chamou na sala dele e me explicou varia coisas, o porquê disso estar acontecendo.**

**-Gina o que... não to entendo aonde você quer chegar,o que Dumbledore te disse?**

**-Sou uma sétima filha, parei de enrolar e disse de uma vez.**

**-O que?Como assim?Você esta querendo dizer que você é...poderosa e que aquela historia não eram só lendas?**

**-Sim,sou uma sétima filha e segundo Dumbledore muito poderosa,sou a sétima filha em sete gerações e a única mulher de seis irmão homens e estou destinada a... **

**Dei uma pausa e reunindo coragem para continuar. **

**-Preciso duelar aquilo tão rápido que foi difícil saber se Harry tinha entendido.**

**-Ãh? como assim,duelar com Voldemort?Você não pode...ele...não!**

**-Calma Harry não vou agora,Dumbledore esta me treinando a muito tempo pra isso,e Voldemort esta atrás de mim.**

**-Atrás de você?Porque?**

**-Porque ou ele já sabe ou ele suspeita do que eu sou e ele quer me matar porque acha que posso derrotá-lo.**

**-E você pode?**

**-Dumbledore diz que sim,existe uma profecia e tal,e a profecia também fala de você.**

**-De mim?**

**-Sim,Harry é muita coisa pra contar agora,o que da pra você saber é que você também é meio que...destinado a matar Voldemort.**

**-Eu?Isso é loucura.**

**-Eu sei,mas é a verdade e eu...vou duelar com ele para tentar...te ajudar.**

**-O QUE?não de jeito nenhum não posso deixar você fazer uma coisa dessas,se arriscar desse jeito só pra me ajudar,não de jeito nenhum.**

**-Harry...não tem jeito eu...tenho que fazer.**

**-Não!**

**-Ta tudo bem,já me conformei,to legal sério,não tem problema.**

**-Isso é loucura total.**

**-É...vem vamos falar com Dumbledore,ah Harry mais uma coisa.**

**-O que?**

**-Não pode contar isso pra ninguém tá,inclusive Rony e Mione.**

**-O que?Porque não,não posso esconder uma coisa assim deles e...**

**-Não Harry,é perigoso muito perigoso,se você contar a eles,eles vão correr tanto perigo quanto nós,Voldemort quer saber sobre a profecia inteira e ele vai achar alguém que saiba e por Rony e Mione ser nossos amigos ele pode deduzir que nós contamos a eles ai vai estar tudo perdido,você não pode contar.**

**Ele suspirou.**

**-Ta,tudo bem.**

**Fomos até Dumbledore e esclarecemos tudo a Harry,exceto por uma coisa,não contei a ele sobre eu...morrer,não,isso iria ser demais pra ele,quem sabe mais pra frente,ele já esta muito perturbado com tudo que eu contei,que eu estou participando da ordem que estou treinando com Dumbledore,que preciso dele nos treinos pra me ajudar,que passei esse tempo todo tentando esconder isso de todos e ainda fingir que não tinha nada pra me preocupar tirando as aulas,Umbridge,e as aulas da AD,imagina se eu contasse a ele que não sairia viva da minha batalha com Voldemort.**

**Conhecia Harry o suficiente pra saber que ele nunca iria aceitar isso,não, de jeito nenhum.**

**Os dias que se seguiram não foram tão ruins,por Harry me acompanhar nos treinos eu estava indo muito melhor,e Dumbledore ainda se recusava a contar com detalhes o porque de Harry ser importante assim pros meus treinos,ele só nos disse que temos um tipo de...ligação.**

**Mais ai acabou por acontecer que quando estávamos nas aulas da AD aprendendo os patronos Umbridge nos achou,por causa da amiga da Cho,Marieta Edgecombe que nos entregou e estragou tudo,Dumbledore foi afastado e estava sendo dado como fugitivo do ministério,então meus treinos estavam dispensados,Ele tinha me enviado Fawkes dizendo que era pra mim continuar praticando junto com Harry mesmo ele não estando La,eu precisava praticar.**

**É claro que Harry e eu estávamos ainda mais próximos,andávamos pra cima e pra baixo juntos,algumas vezes acompanhados de Rony e Mione que estranharam bastante o fato de estarmos tão próximos,assim como toda a escola,mas não nos importávamos,o que nos preocupava no momento era o domínio que Umbridge conseguiu sobre a escola,nos torturava durante as aulas com aquelas penas e as regras estavam ainda piores,não vou nem comentar das detenções.**

**Harry estava afastado do time de quadribol e eu o estava substituindo e isso fazia nós dois treinarmos juntos as vezes.**

**Harry estava mais diferente comigo,as vezes o pegava me observando e estava sempre de bom humor quando estava comigo,mas isso não queria dizer nada não é,Mione também tinha notado e dizia que talvez ele estivesse finalmente me notando,mas é claro que não,isso sim é que era uma coisa impossível,Harry só me via como uma amiga nada mais.**

**(N.A:ta ai o capitulo 13 gente,nossa finalmente a Gina contou tudo ao Harry,mas ainda não acabou!ainda coisas vão acontecer.**

**P.S:Posto o 14 em breve**


	14. Chapter 14

(N/A:Antes de tudo preciso dar um recado,eu tenho recebido algumas Reviews falando sobre os erros do capitulo anterior e tal e eu realmente preciso esclarecer isso,ãh...eu to tendo alguns problemas com esse site quando eu vou postar e ele ta comendo algumas palavras de algumas frases por isso que esta assim e eu já fiz de tudo pra mudar e tem algumas palavras que ele até modificou mais outras não eu já tentei acertar isso umas mil vezes e ele nunca salva então eu não sei se é o site ou meu PC mais por enquanto vai ter que ficar assim, mas é claro que eu não vou deixar você sem entender nada né,se estiver muito difícil de entender leiam no floreios e borrões.

. ?id=42745

La ta certinho ta,então ta boa leitura pra vocês

As coisas em Hogwarts estão ainda mais difíceis, e naquela manhã tinha descoberto que Fred e Jorge estavam planejando ir embora.

Estava andado pelo jardim com Harry e conversando sobre meu treino, e Ambridge, a AD, até que Harry me fez uma pergunta.

-Você esta bem?

O olhei confusa.

-Ãh... Sim.

-Quero dizer... Sabe, queria saber como você esta com essa coisa de ter que enfrentar Voldemort.

-Ah, isso.

Nos sentamos perto da arvore que ficava do lado do lago.

-Eu... Não sei bem, acho que é o certo a fazer né, não vou me negar a fazer algo assim, principalmente quando tem tantas pessoas contando comigo pra isso dar certo, mas... Preciso de você comigo. Eu disse por fim.

Harry me olhou atentamente, então com um leve sorriso brincando em seus lábios ele disse:

-Não se preocupe, eu vou estar. Ele disse segurando a minha mão.

Eu o abracei e ficamos assim em silencio por um bom tempo.

-Hum... O que acha da gente treinar um pouco?Eu perguntei quebrando o silencio.

Nos afastamos e ele me olhou.

-Claro, vamos La. Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão pra me ajudar.

Chegamos à sala precisa, escolhemos o mesmo lugar que usávamos para as reuniões da AD.

Eu ainda não entendia muito bem como exatamente eu a ajudava nesses treinos, mas realmente parecia dar certo.

Por vezes eu me pegava a admirando, principalmente nos treinos, que era quando estávamos completamente sozinhos, mas aquilo não podia acontecer né, quer dizer... Eu e Gina... Não, não poderia, ela era irmã do Rony e ele nunca aceitaria nós dois,ele odiava qualquer garoto que chegava perto dela,nunca que ele iria aceitar um relacionamento entre seu melhor amigo e sua irmã caç se o problema fosse só só o via como amigo,ela estava tão diferente,essa Gina esta longe de ser aquela garotinha que corava toda vez que estava no mesmo cômodo que eu,sorri com essa lembrança,Mas talvez isso não fosse impossível,talvez Rony aceitasse com o tempo,e talvez Gina ainda tinha um pouco o mínimo que seja de sentimentos por mim alem de amizade,não...eu não teria tanta a me concentrar em ajudar Gina no treinamento.

Sentia o olhar de Harry sobre mim, mas resolvi ignorar,afinal já estava praticamente acostumada.

-Você é fantástica,queria conseguir fazer essas coisas també comentou.

Parei todos os feitiços que estava fazendo e ao mesmo tempo senti o cansaço me dominar,me virei para Harry e disse:

-Não,você não iria querer,não é tão simples como parece,e alem disso isso gasta todas as minhas energias,é por isso que Dumbledore me treinava de noite,se bem que...no começo era bem pior,não me sinto tão cansada agora,acho que já estou acostumada sei La.

-Bem,isso é um bom sinal.

-É acho que sim.

Me sentei a seu lado para descansar um pouco.

-Que horas são?Perguntei

-18:30

-Nossa, Preciso disse me levantando.

-O que?Pra onde?

-Reunião da ordem,se eu não sair agora vou me atrasar.

-Ata,eu te espero na sala comunal.

-Tudo disse e sai da sala.

Corri pelos corredores por um tempo,estranhamente estava vazio,poucos alunos estavam passando ali,cheguei em um corredor completamente vazio e grande,então minha cabeça doeu tanto que eu parei no exato momento.

**-Pegue-a para mim...**

A voz sombria sussurrou em minha cabeça e a reconheci na hora.

**-Esta...no ministério...pegue-a e traga para mim...**

Vi imagens estranhas também,dividido entre o espaço de tempo que eu também via o corredor que me uma bola de vidro encima de uma prateleira.

**-Me de a profecia...**

Então derrepente tudo parou,agora eu só via o corredor em que estava,ainda ofegante recomecei a correr.

Era isso a profecia esta no ministério,atrás da porta estranha que vejo nos sonhos,preciso avisar os outros.

Cheguei na sala,todos já estavam La e todos eles me olharam interrogativamente.

-Eu sei onde esta.

**Ainda é a Gina**

Cheguei na sala comunal e como combinado eu encontrei Harry La,com Rony e Hermione,eles pareciam agitados.

-O que houve?Perguntei.

Harry me olhou,com um olhar desesperado e cheio de preocupação e então simplesmente disse.

-Sirius.

**Ainda é a Gina**

Depois que distraímos Ambridge, sermos pegos, Ambridge ameaçar Harry, Hemione enganar Ambridge,todos nó fugirmos,estávamos voando nos enormes Testrálios a caminho de Londres

Eu sabia que aquilo era perigoso,e também tinha certeza de mais uma coisa,se aquilo sobre Sirius fosse uma armadilha eu estava tendo as minha ultimas horas de vida.

**N/A:Esta chegando!o grande momento da batalha deles,e vou deixar vocês curiosos pra saber se eu vou ou não matar a Gina, Mais vou contar uma coisa,se eu matar a Gina,fiquem tranqüilos vou fazer ela se acertar com o Harry antes disse ta, mas também tem a possibilidade de ela não morrer,AINDA não é o fim do eu não prometo nada.**

**P.S:Acho que vocês perceberam que eu pulei algumas coisas,como o Fred e o Jorge ir embora,o Groupe,os jogos de quadribol e etc...Mas eu precisei,todo mundo já sabe que acontece tudo isso e se eu colocasse iria ficar muito parecido com o livro,e foi também por isso que eu mudei esse final que o Harry vê o Sirius no ministério,pra não ficar muito igual.**

**P.S2:Eu demorei MUITO pra postar porque o meu PC não estava funcionando direito,ficava caindo a iternet o tempo todo e toda vez que eu tentava entrar essa semana no site pra postar a net caia,que raiva,mais agora voltou ao normal e o próximo capitulo sai e...eu sei...os três capítulos ficaram super pequenos principalmente esse ultimo mais eu prometo mesmo o próximo vai ser maior bjs thau!**


	15. Chapter 15

Quando chegamos no departamento de mistérios,comecei a reconhecer o local,era o lugar que eu sempre via nos meu pesadelos,Harry ficou ainda mais agitado quando passamos pela porta também muito familiar pra mim.

Neville parou em frente a uma prateleira que como as outras tambem estava cheio de profecias.

-Harry,Gina, tem o nome de vocês nesse disse

Harry e eu nos aproximamos do globo rapidamente,nós o pegamos e ouvimos.

"**A garota com poderes extraordinários é a força que o garoto precisa pra realizar seu destino****...**

**Nascida no começo do mês oito ela também terá o poder desconhecido pelo Lorde das trevas**

**O lorde das trevas também ira tentar marca-la com a morte e deter seu oponente...**

**Mas a garota salva pelo poder desconhecido também terá seu destino traçado...**

**E o garoto será a força que ela precisa para cumprir o seu destino, mas ele ira sofrer quando o destino dela se cumprir."**

Eu e Harry no entreolhamos,então ouvimos uma risada maléfica atrás de nós,nos viramos e vimos Lucio Malfoy com Bellatriz Lestrange e mais alguns comensais mascarados,Harry e Lucio começaram a discutir então Lucio olhou pra mim e deu mais um sorriso sarcástico e macabro.

-Srta Weasley...Ah...o Lorde esta tão ansioso para ver você.

-Sim...ele esta... ,Luna,Hermione,Rony e Neville fizeram uma roda a minha volta,enquanto Harry "conversava" com Lucio e Bellatriz ouvi uma voz.

**-Ah...que bom que você veio me encontrar...e trouxe companhia para mim me divertir um riu maldosamente.**

**-****Vou matá-la hoje Gina... E esse heroisinho Potter também****.**

Senti minha respiração ficar ainda mais acelerada,Hermione que estava do meu lado me passou o sinal de Harry para atacarmos quando ele mandasse.

-AGORA!

Ele gritou

-Estupefaça!

Todos nós gritamos juntos.

Começamos a correr e a lançar feitiços nos comensais que nos atacavam.

Precisava pensar em algo para fazer,Voldemort estava aqui,eu também sentia isso e precisava fazer alguma coisa,ter um plano para quando o encontrasse e se tivesse a chance contar a Harry que...ele... não voltaria a me ver.

E então minha chance chegou,chegamos em uma sala vazia,fechamos a porta e ficamos todos em silêncio esperando algo acontecer e então no mesmo momento todos nó falamos al mesmo tempo que não deu nem mesmo para entender o que cada um falava,cheguei mais perto de Harry que perguntava se todos nós estávamos bem,só tínhamos alguns arranhões.

pra ele enquanto todos os outros se certificavam se estavam mesmo todos bem.

-Harry preciso de dizer uma coisa.

Harry me olhou,notando a preocupação em minha voz.

-É hoje Harry.

-O... O que?Ho-hoje o que?você não esta se referindo a...

-É,isso mesmo,e tem mais...ãh...tem uma coisa que eu ainda não te contei.

-O que?

-Harry...independente do que acontecer hoje,se eu ganhar ou perder...eu...não vou...voltar.

Um minuto de silencio se passou.

-O que?co-como assim?não vai voltar?quer dizer...

Ele deve ter deduzido a resposta pelo meu olhar.

-Não...não...você não pode...porque?não,não com você,porque eu...eu não vou deixar,vou dar um jeito de tirar a gente daqui,não vo-você não pode,não você,não consigo,não posso...te perder...assim.

Para minha surpresa algumas lagrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos e então,dos meus també se aproximou de mim e me abraçou e não pode dizer mais nada pois ouvimos um grande estrondo vindo do lago de fora da sala,eu e Harry nos soltamos e Harry se adiantou para a frente de todos.

-Vamos sair daqui, disse e todos nó corremos para a outra porta que aparecera ali no mesmo momento que a porta que tínhamos entrado era aberta violentamente,mais feitiços começaram voar em todas as direções,um deles quase me acertou,em certo momento nós nos separamos,eu, Rony, e Luna fomos para um lado e Harry Neville e Hermione foram para o outro.

Rony foi atingido por um feitiço e ficou um pouco...estranho e Luna parece que tinha quebrado o tornozelo **(N/A:Gente aqui eu troquei,coloquei a Luna quebrando o tornozelo no lugar da Gina porque eu não vou fazer a Gina quebrar o tornozelo por...bem, por motivos óbvios.)**

E finalmente nós encontramos Harry,Hermione e Neville.

Hermione estava desmaiada e Neville falava estranho,devia ter sido atingido mas Harry parecia bem,tinha apenas alguns arranhões assim como foi mexer com alguns cérebros e depois eu não vi mais nada,só deu tempo de mim dizer a Harry que o cérebro iria sufocar Rony e então fui um pouco depois Tonks estava La e pareceu ter cuidado dos outros também pois estavam todos conscientes,alguns minutos depois vi Bellatriz passar pela gente correndo e Harry bem atrás,minha cabeça começou a trabalhar e naquele momento só uma coisa veio a minha cabeça,sair correndo atrás de Harry.

Me levantei e comecei a correr sem ligar para os outros atrás gritando para eu voltar,quando eu cheguei no lugar em que Harry estava vi ele apontando a varinha para Bellatriz e Voldemort bem atrás dele.

-Harry!

Gritei e corri em sua direção,Harry viu Voldemort e se afastou dele e de Bellatriz.

Bellatriz correu e foi até a lareira desaparecendo nas chamas verdes.

-Ora ora ora,o que temos aqui...as duas pessoas que eu mais queria ver para me divertir um pouco aqui, Voldemort olhando pra mim e Harry.

-Vejamos por quem eu começo... gritou apontando a varinha para Harry que caiu no chão e se contorceu,fui para mais perto de Harry e me ajoelhei no chão ao seu lado.

-Não!para,é a mim que você quer acabar primeiro,isso é entre nós dois,deixa ele em paz,para!

Voldemort cessou a maldição e me olhou e deu uma gargalhada maldosa então me olhou e disse:

-Sim,sim você esta certa,preciso acabar com você antes.

Minha visão estava um pouco embaçada por causa da dor da maldição,mas conseguia entender o que estava Gina se afastar de mim e o desespero começou a me consumir,eu não podia deixar que ela fizesse aquilo,ela iria morrer,ganhando ou perdendo e eu não podia deixar aquilo acontecer,não podia perde-la,ela também não,havia acabado de perder Sirius e não suportaria se perdesse Gina também porque...porque eu a amava e eu finalmente entendi aquilo, não interessava que talvez Rony não aceitasse nós dois e mesmo que Gina só sentisse amizade por mim,nada disso mudaria o simples fato de que eu a amava e não podia perde-la.

Vi Gina e Voldemort começar uma batalha na minha frente e eu precisava ajudá-la,mas ai eu percebi que minha varinha estava jogada meio longe de mim e eu não conseguiria pega-la sem passar pela troca de feitiços que ocorria ali e eu mesmo tentando muito não conseguia força para me levantar,todo o meu corpo ainda doí atenção na batalha que ocorria na minha frente,tentando pensar em algo para fazer que pudesse ajudar.

Trocava- mos feitiços de diversos tipos ele acertou uns eu acertei outros então começou a ficar difícil,comecei a me sentir esgotada eu já tinha tentado até mesmo usar minha varinha mais foi em uma das vezes em que ele acertara e minha varinha já estava bem longe de mim.

-O seu problema Weasley é se importar com as pessoas. Disse Voldemort

Ele levantou a varinha novamente e gritou:

-Crucio.

Sem pensar eu abaixei e o feitiço acabou acertando Harry, me virei para ele, mas a maldição já havia sido cessada então eu entendi, mas foi tarde de mais,Voldemort me acertou um feitiço e eu fui jogada no chão,o corpo doendo e sem conseguir forças para levantar.

Ele se aproximou de mim lentamente.

-Viu só, você não consegue nada se importando com as pessoas, e agora você ira morrer...uma pena que eu tenha que fazer isso antes de fazer com Potter assim você não vai conseguir assistir minha diversão.

Varri o local com meus olhos procurando por Harry,e quando eu o achei nossos olhos se encontraram e eu vi lagrimas se formarem nos olhos dele,tinha que conseguir,eu tinha que salva-lo

E como um filme flashes foram passando pela minha cabeça.

****

**Quando ela revelou a Harry que acreditava nele,que ele não havia posto o próprio nome no cálice de fogo,**

**Quando os dois não foram a Hogwarts-Mead e passaram o dia juntos. **

**Quando eles conversaram sobre os pesadelos de cada um.**

**Quando eu cheguei atrasada na reunião da AD e ele havia ficado preocupado comigo**

**Quando contei tudo a ele e ele ficou desesperado não aceitando o que eu tinha que fazer,mas mesmo assim ficando do meu lado até o ultimo momento.**

**O momento que compartilhamos a algumas horas atrás quando contei a ele que iria morrer e ele me disse eu não podia me perder,que ele não suportaria.**

****

Senti uma energia boa passar pelo meu corpo,Voldemort ainda falava alguma coisa pra mim, mas eu não esperei que ele terminasse,levei minhas duas mão para minha frente e uma enorme bola azul circulou Voldemort,aproveitando o momento consegui me levantar e a enorme boa que circulava Voldemort começou a encolher,ele estava desesperado lançando feitiços pra tentar sai de La de dentro, mas nada adiantava,a bola se fechando mais e Voldemort encolhendo também então BUM tudo explodiu,fechei os olhos por causa da enorme luz que me cegou e cai no chão completamente exausta,consegui ver que Voldemort não estava mais ali,eu havia conseguido,tinha vencido,tinha salvado Harry e os ouros,tinha conseguido.

Então a escuridão chegou.


	16. Chapter 16

**N\A: Não, isso não é uma alucinação, realmente é o capitulo novo, finalmente né, espero que vocês gostem da versão que eu escolhi, se vocês não gostarem fala que eu posto a outra versão, boa leitura.**

**Anteriormente em a sétima filha.**

**-Gina,por ser uma sétima filha você é dotada de poderes extraordinários.**

**-o que? Eu não, eu não faço nada de extraordinário.**

**-Isso porque você não sabe controlá-los, ainda, você ira fazer coisa ótimas Gina e precisa ser treinada para fazer uma coisa.**

**xxxxxxx**

**-Mas porque Harry deve saber? O que ele tem a ver com tudo isso?**

**-completamente tudo  
-Porque?**

**-Vocês tem uma espécie de ligação.**

**xxxxxxx**

**Saiu da sala mais tarde sinceramente arrasada, era assim? Iria morrer? Só existia duas maneiras de isso não acontecer se tudo desse errado que não poderia acontecer,ou de algum outro jeito que eles não sabiam qual e agora tinha que contar tudo isso a Harry.**

**Xxxxxxx**

**-Harry preciso te contar algumas coisas.**

**-O que?**

**-Está acontecendo coisas Harry, coisas uma pausa e continuei.-comigo**

Xxxxxxx

**-Sou uma sétima filha, de enrolar e disse de uma vez.**

**-O que?Como assim?Você esta querendo dizer que você é... Poderosa e que aquela historia não eram só lendas?**

**-Sim, sou uma sétima filha e segundo Dumbledore muito poderosa.**

**Xxxxxxx**

**-Harry...não tem jeito eu...tenho que fazer.**

**-Não!**

**-Ta tudo bem,já me conformei,to legal sério,não tem problema.**

**-Isso é loucura total.**

**Xxxxxxx**

**ah Harry mais uma coisa.**

**-O que?**

**-Não pode contar isso pra ninguém ta, inclusive Rony e Mione.**

**Xxxxxxx**

**Cheguei na sala,todos já estavam La e todos eles me olharam interrogativamente.**

**-Eu sei onde esta.**

**xxxxxxx**

**-É hoje Harry.**

**-O... O que?Ho-hoje o que? Você não esta se referindo a...**

**-É,isso mesmo,e tem mais...ah...tem uma coisa que eu ainda não te contei.**

**-O que?**

**-Harry...independente do que acontecer hoje,se eu ganhar ou perder...eu...não vou...voltar.**

**Xxxxxxx**

**-Não... Não... Você não pode... Porque? Não,não com você,porque eu...Eu não vou deixar,vou dar um jeito de tirar a gente daqui, não vo-você não pode, não você, não consigo, não posso...Te perder...Assim.**

**Xxxxxxx**

**-O seu problema Weasley é se importar com as pessoas. Disse Voldemort**

**Ele levantou a varinha novamente e gritou:**

**-Crucio.**

**Xxxxxxx**

**Então a escuridão chegou.**

**Xxxxxx**

**Chapter 16- Preciso de você**

**Corri até Gina caída no chão, o desespero tomando conta de mim, o coração batendo rápido no peito, as lagrimas já inundando meus olhos. Cheguei perto dela e me ajoelhei ao seu lado.**

**-Gina eu a chamei, mas não houve resposta, passei meu braço embaixo de seu pescoço e a pus em cima do meu colo, as lagrimas agora rolavam quentes pelo meu rosto, mas eu não me importava, a única coisa que me importava era fazer Gina acordar e ter a chance de dizer a ela que eu sentia muito por ter demorado tanto para perceber que eu a amava, queria ter a chance de me desculpar e de ver mais uma vez os olhos castanhos brilhando pra mim, de ver o sorriso desenhar em seus lábios. Naquele momento eu só pensava nela e em nada mais, tinha me esquecido dos outros, do aurores, do ministro, de Dumbledore, ou do fato de eu estar com uma garota desacordada no meu colo em meio a confusão que eu sabia que ocorria em minha volta.**

**-Gina, por favor, não faz isso comigo, acorda, por favor Gin, não me deixe por favor.**

**Coloquei uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha.**

**-Por favor Gina, acorda, por favor, eu preciso de você, preciso, não posso deixar isso acontecer, por favor, preciso ver seus olhos de novo, preciso ver você sorrindo pra mim,preciso ouvir sua voz,preciso de você,preciso te dizer que...que...**

**Lembrei das palavras da profecia, do que Dumbledore sempre dizia sobre o amor,que era a melhor arma que tínhamos contra o mal,que o amor era a maior magia que existia no mundo,então eu soube o que sua bochecha com o polegar,me aproximei e meus lábios tocaram os dela enquanto mais uma lagrima rolava pelo meu que aquilo não fosse realmente um beijo senti meu coração acelerar ainda mais,em batidas descompassadas,lentamente me separei dela e com quase um soluço eu disse:**

**-...Que eu te amo.**

**Foi ai que eu percebi a luz estranha que rodeava nós dois e então Gina respirou e abriu os olhos e me olhou,acho que se meu coração batesse mais forte e mais rápido quebraria algo dentro de mim,nos olhamos por uns dois minutos e antes que eu pudesse medir as conseqüências do que fazia eu a beijei com todo o alivio e desespero que existia dentro de mim.**

**Gina pareceu "um pouco" surpresa, talvez por isso tenha demorado um pouco pra corresponder. Alguns minutos depois nos separamos, nos olhamos e senti um rosto queimar e tinha certeza que começava a ficar vermelho. Talvez não devesse ter feito aquilo, não era o momento e Gina apesar de estar consciente não parecia muito bem, ela tinha uma aparência cansada, a olhei ainda vermelho e perguntei:**

**-Vo-Você consegue andar?**

**Gina lentamente se levantou, mas assim que ficou em pé iria cair com tudo no chão se eu não a tivesse segurado.**

**-É... Acho que não. Ela me disse com a voz fraca.**

**Então eu agachei um pouco e passei meu braço atrás de seus joelhos e o outro atrás de seu pescoço e me levantei a pegando no colo.**

**-Harry...**

**Gina tentou protestar o meu gesto.**

**-Esta tudo bem, não vou deixar você se esforçar de mais, não vou correr o risco de você... Desmaiar de novo, você pode... Não acordar.**

**Ela pareceu se conformar e encostou a cabeça em meu ombro, fechando os olhos.**

**Tentei ignorar as batidas descompassadas do meu coração com aquele gesto e comecei a andar rápido.**

**-Harry...**

**Ouvi Gina sussurrar meu nome.**

**-O-O que?Perguntei**

**-Eu amo você**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**Finalmente eu tinha dito aquilo que estava entalado na minha garganta a tanto tempo e que eu achava que nunca conseguiria dizer isso a estacou por um momento então me olhou,os olhos brilhando como eu nunca vira abriu a boca pra falar algo, mas ágüem o um pouco para distinguir quem era, já que tudo a minha volta girava,a única coisa nítida que eu via era Harry,talvez por ele estar muito próximo a Dumbledore,ele Du alguma coisa a Harry e logo senti um puxão no umbigo e isso só fez piorar tudo, minha visão ficou mais embaçada ainda e logo eu já não via mais nada.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**Coloquei Gina em uma das camas que madame Ponfrey me indicara para colocá-la, já que ela havia desmaiado e o medo novamente tomara conta de mim, madame Ponfrey me mandou sair e quase meia hora depois ela me deixou entra de novo.**

**-Fique calmo ela ficara bem, deve acordar dentro de alguns dias.**

**Alguns dias nada, se passou uma semana e nada de Gina acordar e eu só saia do lado dela quando madame Ponfrey quase, não, quando ela literalmente me expulsava de já não ia as aulas a uma semana e não sei como ninguém veio me dar bronca nem detenção nem nada,talvez fosse porque era a ultima semana de aula depois teríamos mais três dias sem nada e íamos embora, mas eu tinha certeza que tinha dedo de Dumbledore nessa história. Cheguei à Hala-Hospitalar e me assustei quando vi Gina sentada na cama encostada nos travesseiros e com uma bandeja em sua frente.**

**-Gina?Perguntei incerto se aquilo realmente estava acontecendo,então ela sorriu pra mim.**

**Corri desesperado até ela e a abracei com força.**

**-Merlin, eu fiquei com tanto medo, medo de que você morresse medo de te perder.**

**Gina também me abraçava com força como se ela mesma tivesse medo que tudo aquilo acontecesse só que comigo.**

**Ficamos alguns segundos abraçados só apreciando a presença um do outro ali,senti novamente meu coração bater rápido então...**

**-Que bom que você acordou Gina. Nos separamos ou ouvia a voz de Dumbledore vindo da porta.**

**-Ãh... Olá professor.O que aconteceu? Eu não entendi, não era pra eu estar... Você sabe, morta?**

**-Bem, infelizmente não poderei responder todas as suas perguntas agora, eu volto aqui mais tarde, mas... Você tem certeza mesmo que não sabe por que e como você esta aqui, viva.**

**Então depois de um aceno, ele saiu, nos deixando novamente sozinhos. Nos encaramos e a curiosidade e as duvidas me invadiram.**

**-Você sabe? O porquê que aconteceu o que aconteceu?**

**Gina corou e eu quase sorri, Havia tanto tempo que eu não á via corar.**

**-Eu... Acho que sim, talvez, mais quando eu tiver certeza eu te falo.**

**-Tudo bem. Eu disse sem entender muito bem o porquê daquilo, mas concordei.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**Aquilo era estranho, não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo com Harry. Eu gostei dele dês de o primeiro momento que o vi e finalmente tinha aprendido a controla isso e agora ele simplesmente dizia que me amava? Pior eu simplesmente também tinha admitido que o amava? O que pelo amor de Merlin estava acontecendo comigo para me descontrolar daquele jeito? E aquele beijo, nossa eu tinha imaginado beijá-lo dês de... Dês de sempre e quando eu menos esperava acontecia? E melhor ELE havia me beijado por DUAS vezes, mesmo que da primeira eu não estivesse muito consciente, mas mesmo assim, foram duas vezes. E não fora eu que o havia beijado, ele havia feito, então eu não poderia dizer que ele não queria certo? Porque afinal ele que havia beijado, por tanto era ele que deveria dizer algo e não o contrario, eu tinha era que relaxar.**

**N\A: Finalmente né gente, nossa demorei bastante, mas pelo menos eu não matei a Gina, Eu até escrevi três versões que ela morre mais não matei, ainda. Brincadeira, sério eu NUNCA seria capaz de matar a Gi, mas foi legal deixar vocês achando que teria essa possibilidade, e eu preciso dizer, CHOVERAM REVIEWS, adoreeeei, acho que vou ter que demorar pra postar os outros também, pra continuar sempre assim, cheio de Reviews, brincadeira, o próximo capitulo sai em breve, mas eu realmente quero comentários hem, então pra vocês ficarem felizes vou responder diretamente aos Reviews.**

**-****daypottermalfoy**** : Que bom que você esta gostando, acho que já li uma fic sua, mais não tenho certeza, espero que eu tenha matado sua e espero mais Reviews suas hem, não vai sumir.**

**-****Duda Weasley Potter**** : Oiiii, adoro suas Reviews espero que você não suma, que bom que você gosta e eu não matei a Gina :) e fica tranqüila que eu não vo abandonar a fic nunca, eu vo terminar e já ta bem perto de terminar então...obrigada muuuito por ler e comentar sempre, bjs.**

**-****loucapotterygina**** : Claro que eu não poderia me esquecer de você, então finalmente eu decidi não matar a Gina, eu realmente não conseguiria, e quanto a ela e Harry ficarem juntos...hum...talvez sim talvez não, vocês vai saber nos próximos capítulos, que pelo jeito são os finais.**

**-Paula Wealey Potter: Me decidi finalmente,sei que demorei, mas tomara que você tenha gostado da versão que eu escolhi, bjs.**


	17. Chapter 17

**N/A:POSTEEIIIII, espero que gosteeem.A é gente eu ainda tenho problemas com esse site ele come partes da fic eu não sei porque e é do site mesmo porque eu posto em outros sites também e ele é o único que faz isso alguém ai sabe fazer ele postar inteiro sem comer nada?obrigada e boa leitura, ou tentem se o site não comer nada, mais se vocês preferirem eu tenho a fic no floreios e borrões também**

**Anteriormente em " A sétima filha"**

**-Harry preciso te contar algumas coisas.**

**-Está acontecendo coisas Harry, coisas uma pausa e continuei.-comigo**

**xxxx**

**-Reunião da ordem,se eu não sair agora vou me atrasar.**

**-Ata,eu te espero na sala comunal.**

**-Tudo bem.**

**xxxx**

**-Eu sei onde esta**

**xxxx**

**-O que houve?**

**-Sirius**

**xxxx**

**-Harry,Gina, tem o nome de vocês nesse globo.**

**xxxx**

**-Srta Weasley...Ah...o Lorde esta tão ansioso para ver você.**

**xxxx**

**-Vou matá-la hoje Gina... E esse heroisinho Potter também.**

**xxxx**

**-AGORA!**

**-Estupefaça!**

**xxxx**

**-Harry preciso te dizer uma coisa.**

**-É hoje Harry.**

**xxxx**

**-Ora ora ora,o que temos aqui...as duas pessoas que eu mais queria ver para me divertir um pouco, aqui,juntas.**

**xxxx**

**-O seu problema Weasley é se importar com as pessoas. Disse Voldemort**

**xxxx**

**A escuridão chegou.**

**Xxxx**

**E melhor ELE havia me beijado por DUAS vezes, mesmo que da primeira eu não estivesse muito consciente, mas mesmo assim, foram duas vezes. E não fora eu que o havia beijado, ele havia feito, então eu não poderia dizer que ele não queria certo? Porque afinal ele que havia beijado, por tanto era ele que deveria dizer algo e não o contrario, eu tinha era que relaxar.**

**Xxxx**

**RELAXAR COISA NENHUMA! Eu tinha sido finalmente beijada por Harry Potter, e não foi Harry Potter O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, mas sim Harry Potter o garoto pelo qual eu havia me apaixonado, Só ai eu notei que não estava sozinha.**

**-Oi.-Era Harry-Gina eu... pré-preciso te dizer uma coisa.**

**Meu coração disparou. "Para com isso Gina Weasley, ele só disse que precisa te dizer uma coisa, se controla."**

**Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa eu o interrompi mudando de assunto.**

**-O que você esta fazendo aqui? Não era pra você estar no ultimo dia de aula?**

**-Hum... Sim, mas... eu queria ficar aqui, queria estar com você quando acordasse.**

**Quando ele iria falar novamente fomos interrompidos.**

**-Ah! Srta. Weasley, que bom que acordou. Era Madame Ponfrey.-Beba isso.**

**Ela me disse com copo com um liquido amarelo dentro. Fechei os olhos e bebi em um gole só. Era horrível.**

**-Eu posso ir?**

**-Bem... acho que você já descansou de mais, pode ir.**

**Sem pensar duas vezes chutei os lençóis e me levantei e já estava saindo quando ouvi Harry rir ainda parado la atrás ao lado da virei olhando confusa pra ele.**

**-O que foi?**

**-Gi, acho que você não vai querer sair assim vai?**

**Ele disse com um brilho estranho no olhar.**

**Me olhei de cima a baixo e percebi que estava de pijamas, então eu mesma ri.**

**-Certo, vou me trocar.**

**O caminho até a sala comunal da Grifinória foi muito perturbado, primeiro porque por onde eu passava as pessoas ficavam me olhando( Pelo fato de ela estar no ministério naquele dia também e por ter ficado misteriosamente vários dias na enfermaria e Harry Potter não deixar o seu lado),segundo que Harry ficou o tempo todo tentando tocar no assunto do que tinha acontecido, e eu sempre o cortava e mudava de assunto, não entendia direito minha própria reação em relação a isso, mas eu...acho que estava com medo do que ele fosse dizer, do que acontecesse entender meu lado, gostei de Harry dês de o primeiro momento que o vi e quando aprendi a controlar minhas ações, falar e agir normalmente na frente dele e fingir até para mim mesma de que eu não sentia mais absolutamente nada por ele alem de amizade e nós nos aproximamos, do nada ele me beija.**

**Tudo isso virou minha mente, não, meu mundo de cabeça pra baixo. Demorei tanto para me tornar realmente amiga de Harry, demorei a deixar de ser pra ele a irmanzinha-de seu-melhor-amigo para me tornar uma de suas melhores amigas e agora, isso, e se não der certo? E acabar isso que nós já temos. Tinha medo de arriscar e alem disso, não sei se realmente sinto algo por ele ainda. Que besteira, eu ainda o amo, talvez seja meio precipitado dizer que eu o amo assim, mas comigo as coisas sempre acontecera cedo demais e eu sei que o amo de verdade, nunca tive tanta certeza de algo em toda minha vida, mas ainda não estava pronta emocionalmente para ter aquela conversa, porque afinal eu o amo, mas e se ELE não me ama, se ele acha que ama mais não ama. Mas eu sabia que aquela conversa aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde.**

**Terminei de arrumar minha mala e naquele exato momento Hermione invadiu meu quarto.**

**-Precisamos conversar. Ela disse sem rodeios.**

**-É muito bom te ver também Mione.**

**Ela descruzou os braços e respirou fundo parecendo se controlar de algo, veio em minha direção e disse:**

**-Que bom que você esta bem, e viva, agora vamos até a sala precisa conversar, os meninos estão nos esperando.**

**Saímos do quarto e passamos pelo buraco do retrato da mulher gorda e fomos até a sala precisa.**

**-Ótimo que você chegou agora pode nos explicar detalhadamente o que aconteceu? Disse Rony- Quer dizer... Harry nos explicou só o básico, queremos detalhes.**

**Suspirei e comecei a falar.**

**Depois que ficamos horas na sala precisa revirando toda aquela história Rony e Mione disseram meio pensativos que tinham coisas de monitores pra fazer, acho que eles precisavam de um tempo pra digerir toda a história, eles saíram e nos deixaram sozinhos e antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo pra dizer e ir embora algo Harry começou a falar:**

**-Precisamos conversar**

**Me virei para ele.**

**-É... acho que precisamos.**

**Harry suspirou e se aproximou de mim.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

**Sentia meu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido e tirando coragem, eu não sei da onde, comecei a falar.**

**-Olha eu... gosto de você, é só que eu...demorei pra perceber, me desculpe por demorar tanto, mas eu não quero mais ficar longe de você.**

**Percebi o quanto estávamos próximos e completei um sussurro.**

**-Eu te amo Gina.**

**Não consegui reconhecer o que a expreção de Gina dizia, mas me assustei quando percebi lagrimas brilhando em seus olhos e SUS expreção se tornar triste. Ela desviou o olhar do meu e se afastou.**

**-Não, você não ama. Ela disse.**

**-O... O que? Perguntei confuso.**

**-Você não me ama Harry, isso é uma coisa impossível de acontecer.**

**-Não, Gina, eu amo sim voc...**

**-Não Harry, você esta... confundindo as coisas, você... não me ama, isso... nunca... vai dar certo, eu... preciso ir vou... falar com Dumbledore e... te vejo depois.**

**-Espera eu...**

**Pensei em insistir e dizer algo, tentar convencê-la de que eu realmente a amava e que nós dois podíamos dar certo juntos., mas conhecia Gina ela não acreditaria me mim assim tão fácil, não em relação ao fato de eu dizer que a amava.**

**-Quer que eu vá com você?**

**-Não... tudo bem. Eu... vou sozinha.**

**Então ela sai pela porta sem olhar pra traz.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

**N/A: Finalmente neh gente, há aposto que tem alguém ai querendo me matar por terminar o capitulo assim, mas prometo mesmo que dessa vez eu vou postar o próximo mais rápido, no sábado ou domingo acho que vou ta postando já, porque minha provas finais acabam na sexta então na sexta a tarde ou no sábado por ai eu posto, comentem please ai eu posso até da um jeitinho de postar antes, bjs, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.**

**P.S. Leiam minhas outras fics.**

" **A menina perdida" . ?id=43614**

**E a continuação " Pelos olhos de Gina Weasley" . ?id=44541**


	18. Chapter 18

N/A:Eu sei, eu disse q ia postar segunda e já é quarta, mas meu PC fico doidão e num abria as coisas, mas já voltou ao normal e o capitulo ta aqui espero que vocês gostem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxEu e Harry não havíamos conversado muito nos dois últimos dias, mas como eu queria que aquilo acabasse. Que voltássemos a ser como éramos antes. Era justamente disso que eu tinha medo, que essa coisa toda de amor e tudo mais estragassem o que a gente já tinha. E mesmo eu tentando evitar, tinha acontecido, eu e Harry havíamos voltado para a estaca zero, éramos novamente como no começo do ano.

-Gina!

Ouvi a voz atrás de mim, me chamando e me virei. Era Harry.

-Gina, posso falar com você?

-Por favor. Ele acrescentou devido ao meu olhar.

-Tudo bem.

-Vem, vamos à sala precisa.

Chegando na sala precisa eu me deparei com o lugar mais lindo que eu já havia visto em toda minha pétalas de rosas por todo lado e só algumas velas é que dava a iluminação do lugar, tinha uma mesa com comida e varias outras coisas, olhei pra Harry estupefata, ele me olhou e sorriu.

-Sei que você ainda não jantou, então... Eu pensei em fazer uma coisa. Sabe, eu me arrependo muito de não ter te convidado para o baile do torneio Tribruxo, então... Eu pensei que poderia compensar isso também.

Ele pegou minha mão e me conduziu para o meio do local, colocou a mão em minha cintura e eu envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço, Harry começou a me conduzir no ritmo doce da musica que começava a tocar.

Então ele começou a falar baixinho, quase como um sussurro.

-Gina, Sabe aquele dia que você chegou toda estranha na sala comunal quando eu, Rony e Mione estávamos estudando e você desmaiou?

-Sim. Sussurrei o coração batendo rápido. Onde ele queria chegar com essa história? Não me importava realmente. O que me importava no momento era que eu estava ali com Harry exatamente como eu sempre havia sonhado.

**O coração bate depressa**

**Cores e promessas**

**Como ser corajosa**

**Como posso amar quando eu estou com medo de cair**

**Mas vendo você sozinho**

**Todas as minhas dúvidas de repente vão embora de alguma forma**

**Um passo mais perto**

-Senti algo estranho naquele dia. -Harry continuou- No começo achei que era preocupação, mas agora, pensando melhor eu acho que senti medo.

-Medo?

-É. Medo. Medo de que algo realmente grave acontecesse com você, no começo não entendia o porquê, também fiquei com medo que algo lhe acontecesse, quando eu tinha aqueles sonhos estranhos com Voldemort sobre você, Fiquei com medo até mesmo quando você levou detenção com a Umbridge e eu simplesmente não entendia, não sabia o porquê de eu sempre sentir isso, não conseguia saber por quê.

**Eu tenho morrido todos os dias esperando por você**

**Meu amor não tenha medo eu tenho te amado**

**Por mil anos**

**Eu vou amar-te por mais mil**

-Eu me sentia estranho quando não estava perto de você, era como se algo tivesse faltando e era como se você estivesse longe por muito tempo. Mas quando você estava perto não, quando você estava perto eu me esquecia de todo o resto, me sentia completo.

**O tempo para**

**Beleza em tudo o que ela é**

**Eu serei corajoso**

**Eu não deixarei nada tirar**

**O que está na minha frente**

**Cada respiração**

**Toda hora tem caminhado pra isso**

**Um passo mais perto**

-Eu demorei muito tempo pra perceber, para finalmente descobrir o porquê de eu sentir tudo isso, mas talvez fosse tarde demais, talvez seja tarde demais .

**Eu tenho morrido todos os dias esperando por você**

**Querido não tenha medo eu tenho te amado**

**Por mil anos**

**Eu vou te amar por mais mil**

-No começo pensei que fosse só um sentimento de amizade, mas depois bem... Te vi como uma irmã, mas ainda não estava certo porque esse sentimento eu sinto pela Mione e não é a mesma coisa com você, então finalmente pensei que talvez fosse algo pelo que eu já senti por Cho, mas vi que ainda não era.

**E o tempo todo acreditei que te encontraria**

**O tempo trouxe o seu coração pra mim**

**Eu tenho te amado por mil anos**

**Eu vou te amar por mais mil**

-Não é a mesma coisa, por que... Por você é mais forte, é algo que eu nunca tinha sentido antes.

**Um passo mais perto**

**Um passo mais perto**

-Sei que errei por tratar você no começo como a irmãzinha- do- meu- melhor- amigo, mas estou te pedindo mais uma chance. Prometo que nunca mais vou magoar de novo.

**Eu tenho morrido todos os dias esperando por você**

**Querido não tenha medo eu tenho te amado**

**Por mil anos**

**Eu vou te amar por mais mil**

Ele pegou minha mão e a depositou em cima de seu peito, em cima de seu coração e eu pude o sentir bater mais rápido, desesperado, descompassado.

-Sente isso?-Ele perguntou, e eu assenti.

-Sabe por que ele bate assim?-Seus olhos encontraram os meus.

-Porque eu te amo.

Senti as lágrimas em meus olhos e então ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou.

**E o tempo todo acreditei que te encontraria**

**O tempo trouxe o seu coração pra mim**

**Eu tenho te amado por mil anos**

**Eu vou te amar por mais mil**

N/A:E ai, gostaram? A musica que eu usei é em inglês ta, chama "A Thousand Years da Christina Perri Espero coments hem.


End file.
